Instinto
by pinkypick
Summary: Su hija de cabellos blancos es una adolescente de quinze años. Todo está en paz y en calma en el Sengoku. Hasta que él aparece. Alguien que hará que la vida de la joven Hanyou de un cambio radical. Pero no solo la suya, si no también de la de Inuyasha y todo su entorno. ¿Que pasará cuando Inuyasha descubra que su hija de se a enamorado... y que ha sido marcada?
1. Nuevo día

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Nuevo día**

Suspiré frustrada mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja sin dejar de mirar al exterior por la pequeña ventana.

Un gesto que no podía hacer habitualmente.

Observé de nuevo como el cielo iba cambiando poco a poco su tono oscuro a uno más claro, dando paso a uno más rojizo con matices anaranjados. Sabía que no faltaban más de varios minutos para saliera el sol, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme emocionadamente ansiosa por ver de una vez por todas la luz del día para poder salir de la cabaña.

No es que no me gustaran las noches sin luna, como mi padre y yo las llamábamos, al contrario, me gustaban e incluso las disfrutaba, pues era cuando simplemente éramos una familia humana –cosa que a mi padre, al contrario a mí, le desagradaba por estar "desprotegidos" –, sino que hoy era el día en que había quedado con mi mejor amigo para ir a nuestro claro, el cual habíamos descubierto por mera casualidad un día cualquiera cuando cumplíamos con uno de nuestros entrenos. Hoy practicaríamos nuestros ataques, y eso, me ponía terriblemente ansiosa.

Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que el cielo se tornaba más anaranjado. No quedarían más de tres minutos.

Desaté la cinta roja que colgaba de mi muñeca y sin dejar de mirar al exterior, me la coloqué con suma destreza en el cabello para hacerme una coleta alta, dejando a los lados de mi rostro dos mechones sueltos acompañados de mi flequillo medio despeinado, como de costumbre.

Todos nuestros amigos que sabían el secreto de mi familia, habían comentado que cuando estaba en mi forma humana era el perfecto retrato de mi madre; con el cabello negro, el mismo color de ojos, la misma sonrisa... Sin embargo yo sabía que _habitualmente_ me parecía más físicamente al testarudo de mi padre, cabello, colmillos, orejas perrunas, e incluso decían que teníamos las mismas expresiones.

Observé de nuevo el exterior. Un minuto. Sonreí todo lo que pude.

Giré sobre mis talones y me coloqué bien la espada en el obi mientras intentaba pasar lo más silenciosa posible por al lado de mi madre, quien dormía al lado de las ascuas medio apagadas del fuego. Su rostro era tan tranquilo que cualquiera diría que había pasado noches enteras sin poder dormir por la incomodidad de tener una panza del casi tamaño de una sandía, aunque solo se encontrara en su quinto mes de embarazo. Así que decidí mejor dejarla descansar tranquila y no darle un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharme por miedo a molestarla e interrumpir su sueño.

Cuando estuve en frente de mi padre, me agache a cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo sabía de sobras que se había mantenido todo la noche despierto en la misma posición sin moverse -sentado con las piernas cruzadas, recostado en la pared y con Tessaiga abrazada entre sus brazos -totalmente alerta de cualquier peligro. Miré su cabello totalmente negro por un momento, como el mío _ahora_ e igual o más largo que cuándo yo lo llevaba suelto. Su rostro era tan delicado que aún parecía un chico demasiado joven como para tener una hija que aparentaba la misma edad que su mujer. Era una cosa rarísima en realidad, pues a veces la gente que no nos conocía pensaba que yo era su hermana pequeña. Aunque en realidad todos nuestros amigos cercanos y familia sabían que él tenía más de varios siglos de edad y mi madre, que solamente aparentaba diez y ocho tenía en realidad treinta y tres –quince años desde que yo nací –.

Éramos una familia peculiar, pero… ¿de qué podría preocuparme o quejarme? De nada, por supuesto. Tenía a la mejor familia del mundo y a la más especial. Nadie hoy en día podía decir que tiene un padre Hanyou, hijo del Gran jefe Perro –mi abuelo –, y una madre humana con poderes espirituales venida de otra época, resucitación de otra mujer con el propósito de ser la protectora de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus.

-Aún no ha amanecido –anunció mi padre con un tono serio sin abrir los ojos, provocándome un respingo-.

Sonreí.

-Ya verás como sí –le respondí antes de depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y levantarme hasta dirigirme a la entrada de la casa-.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo un casi inaudible "Keh" y sonreí aún más.

Coloqué mi mano aún sin _garras_ en el extremo de la cortina de mimbre que hacía de puertecita y la abrí poco a poco mientras los primeros rayos iluminaban el cielo, dejándome expuesta a él. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía el calor mañanero del sol acariciarme la piel del rostro. Entonces lo pude sentir. Algo se removió dentro de mi pecho, como si mi corazón diera vuelcos mucho más fuertes que antes acompañados de un débil escalofrío que me atravesó desde la espina dorsal hasta la nuca. Al cabo de unos segundos, esa maravillosa sensación ya había terminado.

-Volveré en unas horas, –anuncié girando la cabeza para poder mirar a mi padre aun sosteniendo la tela con la mano –dale a mamá un beso cuando despierte.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró directamente a los míos con expresión sería, provocando un leve destello de color dorado en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Ten cuidado.

Sonreí aún con más ganas. A veces podría sonar demandante, o simplemente grosero, pero sabía que esa era su manera de preocuparse de nosotras.

-¡Adiós papá!

Y un segundo después salí disparada de la pequeña casita dejándola atrás a gran velocidad.

Me impulsé con gran fuerza hasta llegar a las ramas más altas de los árboles, saltando de una a otra para poder llegar lo antes posible a la casa de mi amigo. Sentía como el viento provocado por la rapidez de mis piernas chocaba contra mi rostro, moviendo mi flequillo con rebeldía. Mi madre había dicho más de un vez que había heredado este "extraño" gusto a la velocidad de mi padre, decía que le recordaba a él cuando años atrás cuando se conocieron y se dedicaban a recolectar los llamados fragmentos de la esfera.

Hasta hoy.

Me paré en seco en la rama más alta del árbol en el que me encontraba, situado justo en frente de la cabaña en la que residía mi mejor amigo. Apoye mi mano en el tronco y cerré los ojos mientras agudizaba mis orejas perrunas. Podía escuchar los pajarillos cantar mientras volaban alrededor del bosque, el agua movida del pequeño riachuelo que había más allá, e incluso la suave respiración de los que aún estaban durmiendo en aquella casa. Pero había algo más, el sonido de un arma afilada siendo cogida con delicadeza.

Sonreí.

Abrí los ojos y salté al suelo con un salto ágil, quedando justo a unos metros de la entrada. Entonces, una milésima de segundo después apareció por detrás de la cortina de mimbre.

-¡Buenos días Izayoi!–saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí y me despeinaba el flequillo como siempre hacía. Sabía que me molestaba, por eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía.

Me zafé de él sin poder reprimir la risa.

-Buenos días Ganku –le respondí con una sonrisa apartándome los mechones de la cara -.

Me observó unos segundos con una mirada radiante. La luz el sol que le daba levemente en el rostro hacía que sus ojos azules se vieran más profundos de lo normal. Me lo quedé mirando por un momento también. Ganku era realmente hermoso, mucho. Su cabello caía hasta sus hombros en forma irregular, y su rostro, –igual que el de su padre – había pasado del de un niño al de un hombre.

-¿Nerviosa? –me preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se colocaba su enorme arma en la espalda con agilidad.

Levanté una ceja.

-Mi espada puede hacer más que eso que llevas –bromeé colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de mi Colmillo-.

-Já-já –fingió-, yo si fuese tú lo estaría –contestó mientras me daba la espalda. Giró el rostro y me miró sobre el hombro – ¡Te hecho una carrera! –y comenzó a correr a dirección al claro.

Le comencé a seguir mientras me reía a carcajadas.

A la mínima oportunidad que teníamos siempre aprovechábamos para hacer carreras. Lo hacíamos desde pequeños, y el tiempo no había hecho que desapareciese la costumbre. Le miré la espalda mientras corría varios metros detrás de él. La verdad es que Ganku tenía un don o algo parecido con la velocidad, corría muchísimo, ¡incluso con su enorme Hiraitetsu en su espalda como ahora!

Le oí reír entre dientes seguramente al pensar que llegaría antes que yo. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Oh, y tanto que no. Salté con agilidad hacía una rama y comencé a pasar de una a otra con astucia.

-¡Eso es trampa! –me gritó desde abajo mirándome sin dejar de mover las piernas.

Le sonreí con orgullo.

Esto era una de las cosas que más me gustaban. Poder hacer cosas que un humano –pero del todo humano- no podía hacer, como por ejemplo esto, saltar con gran agilidad de un árbol a otro. Claro que también había otras cosas, como tener más fuerza, mejor vista, mejor oído y un muy desarrollado olfato gracias a la sangre Inuyoukai que corría por mis venas y también la curación de las heridas, que por muy serias que fuesen, tardaban poco en sanar. Pero bueno, eso no quitaba que cada vez que me presentaba con algún rasguño insignificante mi madre se preocupara como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me gustaba ser una Hanyou, me orgullecía, pero también me orgullecía tener a la madre que tenía. Yo no la consideraba una humana cualquiera sino más bien todo lo contrario. Ella era una de las pocas sacerdotisas más conocidas de la región gracias a sus fuertes poderes.

Conforme avanzaba sobre las ramas, pude ver como los árboles se abrían camino hasta quedar muy separados entre sí, dejando a la vista el pequeño claro de color verde intenso.

Ganku me miró de reojo dese abajo y aceleró la carrera, adelantándome la distancia que había conseguido recuperar.

Entrecerré los ojos.

Llegué al último árbol del frondoso bosque y cuando pude ver por fin el claro ante mis ojos, me impulsé con fuerza en un gran salto para llegar lo más rápido a él. Pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera tocar el pasto con los pies, un cuerpo duro como una roca me interceptó en el aire, reteniéndome ente sus brazos y haciendo que ambos cayéramos rodando por el suelo.

Cuando mi cuerpo quedó sentado encima del de él, apoyé las manos al lado de su cabeza en un acto reflejo de mantenerme en equilibrio.

Ganku comenzó a reírse –seguramente por mí expresión –a carcajadas a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, inundando el lugar con su risa. Me quedé estática sin poderme moverme ni un milímetro y sin poder decir alguna palabra, sintiéndome el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creía que me rompería las costillas.

-¡Te he ganado! –Gritaba entre risas.

Le miré incrédula a los ojos y redujo la risa al silencio, devolviéndome la mirada. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi nariz. Fue entonces cuando todos mis sentidos de demonio desaparecieron como por arte de magia, que aunque sabía que era imposible, así lo sentía en ese instante. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Mi olfato se redujo a la nada, solo pudiendo oler su aroma, y mi vista, quedó nublada.

Sentía sus ojos mirándome fijamente, como si sus ojos azules me traspasaran por completo. Me sentí vulnerable por un segundo.

Despegó una de sus manos de mis caderas con las cuales me mantenía sujeta y la acercó a mi rostro con cautela. Acarició mi mejilla con la palma de su mano con mucha delicadeza, como temiendo poder hacerme daño. Su mano, que era tan grande como mi cara, me acunó con suma timidez, haciéndome sentir la calidez de su palma por todo el contorno de mi cara.

Proferí un leve suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

Pero antes de que _mi mejor amigo_ pudiera acercar más su rostro al mío, una de mis orejas perrunas giró automáticamente en dirección norte del prado, justo en el lado opuesto en donde nos encontrábamos, captando con atención varios sonidos conectados al compás. Aparté la vista de los ojos azules que ahora me miraban con atención y la enfoqué a la nada, concentrándome. Distinguí tres pares de piernas corriendo a gran velocidad acompañadas de… ¿perros?

Zurcí el ceño y él, entonces lo entendió.

 **REVIEWS**

¡Hola! Por fin estoy aquí de nuevo, y después de tanto tiempo... me he decidido a continuar la saga de Almas Conectadas.

Aunque tengo que adelantarme y decir que sí, será la continuación pero con cosas que no concordarán demasiado entre ambos fics. así que si notáis algo no os extrañéis.

Millones de gracias por seguir ahí, y espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Prometo subir uno cada semana sin falta, puesto que ya lo tengo casi terminado.

¡Besos!


	2. Él

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Él**

Apartó la mano de mi rostro y soltó mi cintura para que pudiera levantarme. Cuando me puse en pie, no tardó en posicionarse a mi lado con postura defensiva.

-Cuantos son –demandó Ganku sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Me conocía demasiado bien como para saber entender mis expresiones -.

-Son tres –le respondí mirando en la dirección de donde provenían las zancadas con el ceño levemente zurcido –. Pero van acompañados de canes, creo.

-Son demonios... –acertó él leyéndome de nuevo la expresión por el rabillo del ojo. Zurció el ceño y cogió de su espalda su Hiraitetsu con gran habilidad, posando la vista en la misma dirección que la mía.

La gran arma que aproximadamente era de mi tamaño entero, tenía forma ondulada, exactamente con forma de "S"–una de las letras del abecedario que me había enseñado mi madre de pequeña –. El sol reflejado sobre ella hizo que el metal reluciera como si estuviera nueva, dando la impresión de que aún no había sido estrenada cuando sin embargo sus afiladas hojas de ambos extremos habían matado a cientos de demonios.

-Y son muy rápidos.

Ganku como respuesta agarró con más fuerza el mango que estaba situado en el medio del gran metal.

Escuché como los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más al límite del bosque. Pasados unos segundos fue cuando pude divisar una gran humareda de polvo levantada –seguramente por la velocidad –aparecer entre las sombras de los árboles.

Un olor repentino me hizo arrugar la nariz.

-Demonios lobo… –susurré con cautela.

Coloqué la mano en la empuñadura de mi katana, esperando a poder ver a los intrusos. Si venían de modo defensivo y agresivo, no duraría ni un segundo en desenvainarla y demostrarles todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Cuando el polvo se disipó por fin, pudimos ver tres figuras altas observándonos también con muchísima atención.

Ganku levantó una ceja pero sin aflojar su agarre.

Tres chicos demonios lobo acompañados de dos canes también lobos nos miraban con atención, estudiándonos. Tenían la apariencia de ser jóvenes, más o menos como nosotros, de entre quince y diecisiete años.

-¡He! –gritó el joven de en medio captando nuestra total atención -¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó mirándonos con asco.

Vestía una armadura de metal negra y una falda de pelo de color blanco, al igual que unos calentadores puestos en sus pantorrillas y unas hombreras que hacían como de manta también de color blanco.

-¿Un humano … y una gata? –cuchicheó uno de los demonios de atrás con total curiosidad.

-No parece humana... –comentó el otro en un susurro a la oreja de su oyente como si le contara un secreto.

Apreté los dientes.

Pedazo de estúpidos… ¿se creían que no podía escucharles o qué?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe–respondió Ganku en tono seco mirando al primero desde la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño levemente zurcido.

Los de detrás dieron un respingo y el joven de la vestimenta blanca gruñó posando la mirada en él. Luego me miró a mí y le enseñé los colmillos en un acto reflejo. Permanecí en silencio mientras sentía que me estudiaba con sus ojos verdes.

Le observe con más atención, posando mi mirada su rostro moreno por un momento.

Relajé la mandíbula, esas facciones…

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás mirando, estúpida? –rugió mirándome con ira.

No respondí, simplemente le seguí mirando con atención sin reaccionar y con la mano aún colocada sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

Mi amigo se posicionó más cerca de mi cuerpo, ocultándome levemente sobre su hombro mientras tensaba el brazo listo para lanzar su arma en caso de ataque.

Ese demonio lobo era…

Salí de detrás del cuerpo de Ganku y me posicioné de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Eita? -El lobo de ojos verdes zurció el ceño. Sus dos acompañantes se quedaron en silencio totalmente boquiabiertos y Ganku giró levemente la cabeza para mirarme totalmente confundido -¿Me recuerdas? –le pregunté de nuevo mirándole incrédula, ignorando la mirada de mi amigo.

Di un paso hacia a delante y los canes me gruñeron como respuesta. Mi amigo me cogió del brazo y me atrajo de nuevo a su lado en un acto reflejo.

-No sé de qué hablas gata enclenque.

Los dedos que me agarraban con fuerza el antebrazo no se relajaron ni un segundo.

-¿Se conocen? –inquirió uno de los demonios lobo en un susurro al otro en secreto, colocándose cerca de su oreja puntiaguda de nuevo.

 _Eita_ giró sobre sus pies y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al chico que había cuchicheado; al de ojos muy grandes y con notorios hoyuelos. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no se quejó.

Zurcí el ceño. La paciencia no era algo que me caracterizara…

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?! -Mi voz sonó en un grito por todo el claro. Intenté moverme y dar un paso hacía a delante de nuevo, pero la mano que me tenía firmemente agarrada no me lo permitía.

-Nos vamos. –sentenció el demonio lobo de ojos verdes sin más.

Y acto seguido comenzó a correr de nuevo por donde había venido ante todas las atentas miradas, incluidas las de sus compañeros. Los dos jóvenes nos miraron un segundo y luego siguieron los pasos de su _camarada._

Seguí con la mirada puesta por el lugar por donde se habían marchado.

Ese era Eita. Estaba segura, segurísima. Tenía las mismas facciones que cuando era pequeño, solo que ahora costaba reconocerlo por el gran cambio que había dado. Ese estúpido…. ¡Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que siempre!

-¿Quién era ese? –Me preguntó Ganku haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Relajó su agarre y por fin pude sentir como la sangre comenzaba a circular de nuevo por mi brazo.

-El estúpido hijo de unos amigos de la familia…–susurré apretando la mandíbula mirando al frente.

Ganku torció el gesto, pero antes de que se dispusiese a hablar, salí corriendo del lugar, dejándolo atrás seguramente atónito por mi reacción.

Me encontraba sentada en mi árbol, en el árbol en donde siempre iba cuando quería pensar o simplemente estar sola. El color del sol al atardecer se reflejaba sobre mi cabello con sutileza, haciendo que se viera débilmente anaranjado.

Suspiré.

Ese gran idiota…

¿Cómo era posible que no me recordara? ¡Si hasta los once años aproximadamente estábamos peleando como si nada! Y solo habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. No era posible que no me recordara, era básicamente imposible.

Apreté la mandíbula mirando la puesta de sol y volví a suspirar. A lo mejor sí que era cierto lo que había dicho…

No. Estaba segura de que no.

Dejé que mi mente viajara otra vez a lo ocurrido de esta mañana. Se veía tan cambiado, tan... A decir de verdad seguía teniendo el mismo rostro, solo que ahora se había convertido en un adolescente. Un adolescente demonio lobo muy guapo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Puaj.

Eso era también una de las ventajas por así decirlo de los demonios y de los Hanyous. En los primero años de vida se crece al ritmo normal de un humano hasta que se llega a la edad adulta, es entonces cuando nuestro cuerpo deja de avanzar tan "rápido" y la longevidad se hace notoria.

El aire fresco del atardecer movió mi flequillo con delicadeza, llevando un aroma muy familiar con él.

-Hola papá. –saludé en un susurro sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Y un segundo después, estaba sentado a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió con tono demandante analizándome por el rabillo del ojo como si intentara leerme.

Contuve una débil sonrisa.

-No es nada. Sólo necesitaba pensar. –Giré la cabeza y le dediqué una amplia sonrisa, pero él siguió con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Por un segundo me vi reflejada en él. Mi madre tenía razón, mi padre y yo éramos el vivo retrato de padre e hija. Y no sólo en lo físico, que era visiblemente predecible, sino en el carácter y en la personalidad. Según ella, -y todos nuestros conocidos– afirmaban que éramos igual de testarudos. Entre otras cosas.

El rostro de mi padre se relajó y puso la mirada al frente mientras se escondía las manos en las mangas de su haori rojo.

Volví a sonreír y fijé de nuevo la vista al frente.

Nos mantuvimos así durante minutos, disfrutando del silencio mutuo, cada uno enzarzado con su mente. Relajé mi cuerpo y suspiré con delicadeza mientras ponía toda mi atención en los latidos rítmicos de su corazón.

Era totalmente increíble la diferencia que había entre nosotros –los hanyous – y los demonios de los humanos. No sólo exteriormente, como por ejemplo el color de cabello, los ojos, las orejas, las marcas de clan al cual se pertenece como las de mi tío Sesshomaru, la fuerza, la velocidad, la curación de las heridas etc., si no que había otras en las que los humanos corrientes no podían fijarse, ni siquiera las sacerdotisas.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y me recosté sobre su costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo. No apartó la vista de la puesta de sol, sin embargo se movió ligeramente para que me pudiera acomodar mejor.

Sonreí débilmente.

Ahora sí escuchaba con claridad las fuertes bombeadas de su corazón. Cerré los ojos y me concentré más aun en ese sonido que tanto me relajaba. Esa era una diferencia que no se podía percibir a simple vista. El latido del corazón. La de los humanos corrientes eran audiblemente más delicados y más seguidos, en cambio, los medio demonios y demonios completos eran latidos con más fuerza y más lentos de lo "normal" por así decirlo.

-Cuando eras pequeña hacías lo mismo que ahora –comentó mi padre reconociendo el gesto que había hecho. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados: -. Solo dejabas de llorar cuando yo te cogía en brazos y te mantenía sobre mi pecho.

Eso era cierto. Sólo me calmaba cuando él estaba cerca de mí, cuando percibía su olor o cuando escuchaba su corazón como ahora. Me arramblé más hacia su cuerpo, pegándome más aun involuntariamente y soltó una risa triunfante.

-Izayoi – me llamó al cabo de unos minutos. Su voz se había vuelto dura, la cual me advirtió que se había puesto serio de nuevo –si hay algo que te preocupe... –inspiró llenándose los pulmones y se tensó por un momento –sabes que yo te protegeré siempre.

Mi sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro totalmente. Sabía de sobras que a él no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos y que incluso en ocasiones era demasiado tímido, pero… me encantaba su manera de mostrarme su preocupación por mí.

Pasé los brazos alrededor de su torso y le abracé con fuerza, intentando contestarle mudamente.

-Vamos, es hora de volver a casa. Tu madre nos estará esperando para cenar.

Me besó en el cabello y se puso en pie para luego saltar al suelo. Le seguí el paso y me posicioné a su lado para caminar junto a él. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya estaba oscurecido. Había pasado todo el santo día subida a "mi" árbol y sin darme cuenta se me había echado la noche encima. Literalmente. Y todo por el idiota de Eita.

Mantuve la vista en el suelo.

Eita. Volvería a buscarlo. Seguiría su olor hasta donde fuera y le aclararía la mente hasta que me recordara, aunque había algo que me decía que si lo hacía. Y si no, ya me encargaría de recordarle mi nombre. Aunque fuera a golpes y sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de mi mejor amigo al que por cierto… seguramente me pediría explicaciones sobre loocurrido.

 **REVIEWS**

¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias a todos, son casi 100 lecturas en tan solo dos capítulos!

Parece muy poco, pero para mi es un gran paso porque al haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida, pensé que me iba a ir peor, la verdad.

Gracias de nuevo a esa gente de España, Chile, Venecuela, Mexico, etc que leen mi fin y esperan con ganas al siguiente capitulo.

Y respecto a este... ¡por fín descubirmos quien es el intruso que ha interrumpido a estos dos "amigos".. ejem. Estad atentos, que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.

¡Muchos abrazos!


	3. Sensación

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Sensación**

Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía en una manera dolorosa. Intenté respirar de nuevo, pero la información saturada en mi mente no me lo permitía. Esto, ahora, me había pillado por sorpresa.

Le seguí observando con la cara desencajada.

-Tengo que hacerlo Izayoi… –comenzó a decir de nuevo–, sólo serán varios meses. –me sonrió de manera triste, intentando ocultar claramente que a él también le dolía escucharse a sí mismo.

Me abracé más a mí misma por las rodillas y agaché la cabeza hasta apoyar el mentón encima de ellas.

-¿Y no podrías esperar un poco más? –inquirí sin mover mucho los labios con algo de esperanza.

Podía sentir como una gran opresión se aferraba a mi pecho con fuerza, dejándome casi sin respirar. Sabía lo que era, claro que sí. Era la angustia por saber que mi mejor amigo, con quién pasaba casi todas las horas del día, se marcharía.

Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró pesadamente, fijando su mirada en sus manos inquietas mientras jugueteaba con sus propios dedos. La brisa cálida movió las hojas de los árboles, provocando una leve sintonía en el silencio del claro que había delante de nosotros.

Me encogí esperando su respuesta.

-Tengo que hacerlo antes de cumplir los diez y ocho años, –explicó sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos –así cuando los tenga, me habré convertido en un fuerte y oficial exterminador de demonios.

Sonrió levemente para sí mismo y yo me encogí más a mí misma.

En cierto modo sabía que este momento llegaría. Desde pequeño, el sueño de Ganku había sido convertirse en un gran exterminador y formar parte del grupo de su tío Kohaku. Tenía grandes dotes en la lucha, y eso lo demostraba en todas las ocasiones que batallábamos los dos en forma de entreno y en la destreza en que manejaba su Hiraitetsu.

Pero…

-¿Cuándo te marcharás?

-En cinco días.

Suspiré y pestañeé con lentitud.

-¿Y volverás en…?

-Entre tres y cinco meses.

Me encogí más a mí misma sobre el tronco de madera en el que me apoyaba. Permanecí en silencio y cerré los ojos, dejando que la tristeza me consumiera por dentro, pero sus brazos fuertes me aferraron con fuerza para tirarme hacia él.

Me acurruqué en su torso con rapidez y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sus brazos me envolvían casi al completo. O él era demasiado grande, o yo era demasiado pequeña. Me imaginé la imagen vista desde fuera por un segundo y no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mi corazón. Si alguien nos estuviera mirando los más probable era que pensara qué… Mi mente voló hasta lo sucedido hacía días, justo en el claro que teníamos justo en frente.

Mi pulso comenzó a agitarse como un loco al recordar lo que podría haber pasado y en lo que pasó en realidad. A lo mejor… no, Ganku siempre había sido mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no podía quererle de esa forma… ¿no?

Zurcí el deño. Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a mi propia pregunta. Pero entonces apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza con suavidad y me envolvió con sus brazos con más fuerza, como si estuviera confirmando mis pensamientos y mi propia pregunta interna.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de nuevo.

La brisa apareció de nuevo y una hoja del árbol en que el estábamos apoyados cayó a nuestro lado. Sentí por un segundo un débil aroma distinto al de Ganku que me hizo arrugar la nariz involuntariamente y abrí los ojos confundida. El minúsculo efluvio qué había rozado mi nariz había sido tan insignificante que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a identificarlo. Ganku no reaccionó puesto que él no tenía mi agudo olfato. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y volví a relajarme sin prestar atención.

Al cabo de unos segundos otra brisa me trajo de nuevo ese aroma, pero esta vez era más fuerte, como amenazante, de advertencia. Me separé de su cuerpo con cautela y él me soltó de su agarre, sin embargo, sus brazos no dejaron de rodearme en ningún momento. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y con disimulo agudicé la vista para dar un repaso a nuestro alrededor. Pero nada. El aroma había desaparecido. Sin embargo… algo en mi interior decía que no me volviera a aproximar tan cerca. Y por alguna extraña razón, así lo hice.

Y así estuvimos durante bastante rato, disfrutando de la presencia de ambos en silencio. Cosa que dentro de unos días no podríamos hacer.

-Por cierto –dijo él sacándome de mi trance -, ¿vas a explicarme porque reaccionaste así la otra mañana? –Me miró con gesto de curiosidad, como si fuese un niño pequeño que no conseguía entender algo con claridad.

Inspiré sin apartar la vista al frente.

-Ese demonio –contesté refiriéndome al chico lobo -, había sido mi mejor amigo cuando éramos pequeños, justo cuando coincidió uno de tus entrenos de exterminador –Ganku zurció el ceño en un gesto interrogante -, por eso no coincidisteis casi –expliqué ante su clara duda -… pero bueno, es mejor no dar más vueltas a un tema zanjado.

Le miré forzando una leve sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí… no creo que tenga demasiada importancia. Por cierto, deberíamos regresar ya –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos con tono alegre. Pero sabía de sobra que lo hacía para quitarle hierro al asunto -.

Elevé la vista y le sonreí ahora sinceramente.

-Tienes razón, estarán todos esperándonos para comer.

Me separé de él y cuando estuve de pie a su lado sentí como esa sensación de advertencia se desvanecía por completo. Le extendí mi garra para ayudarle a levantarse mientras seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba mientras se aferraba a ella.

-Vamos, te echo una carrera haber quien llega antes… ¡Ya! –y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea.

-¡Espera! –se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, mirándome con interrogación.

-No le digas a nadie que nos encontramos a esos Demonios lobo el otro día, -le dije con preocupación –no quiero que nadie se preocupe por algo así de insignificante, y menos mi padre, que ya sabes cómo es. –Suspiré.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo, exactamente por eso. -admitió -Sería una manera tonta de preocupar a la gente, aparte de que no creo que vuelvan por aquí -ambos nos sonreímos con complicidad.

Y sin esperar más, echó a correr de nuevo hacia la aldea.

Le observé durante un segundo mientras se alejaba y comencé a correr tras él.

Cómo iba a echar de menos nuestras carreras… Y a él. Pero… sí, podría aprovechar su ausencia para buscar al estúpido lobucho y aclarar las cosas que aún quedaban pendientes. Aparte de qué si había alguna pelea, que seguro que la abría, no querría que Ganku estuviera involucrado.

Mis piernas aflojaron su velocidad al sentir que algo me observaba. Eché otra vez un vistazo rápido a mí alrededor mientras corría, pero no había nada. Zurcí de nuevo el ceño y me concentré en mis orejas para captar algún sonido sospechoso por encima de nuestras pisadas. Pero nada, tampoco.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Zurcí más aún el ceño.

-¡Si sigues así ganaré otra vez! –gritó Ganku a la distancia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –y comencé a correr a más velocidad dejando atrás las paranoias de mi mente.

Al llegar a la aldea me llegó a la nariz el delicioso olor a pescado asado. ¡Que hambre tenía!

Estaban todos charlando animadamente en la entrada de la casa de mis tíos Sango y Miroku, al lado de la fogata en donde estaban los peces asándose con tranquilidad. No faltaba nadie: ellos, mis padres, las hermanas de Ganku, Nari y Onami; Shippo, el viejo pulga Myoga y ¡hasta Rin! – que inexplicablemente había venido a pasar unos días a su antigua aldea -.

Sonreí con ganas. Hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que estábamos todos reunidos, y eso se debía por que pronto el joven exterminador de demonios se marcharía.

Dirigí la mirada en el punto exacto de donde me vino su olor característico. Mi tío Sesshomaru se encontraba apoyado en uno de los árboles que marcaban el principio del bosque, observando con atención y con algo de sosiego el cielo junto con ese enanito verde llamado Jacken. Le miré con disimulo con más atención. Sesshomaru era muy apuesto, aunque también me habían contado que en un pasado había sido uno de los demonios más sanguinarios de la región y que su odio por todos los humanos era realmente escalofriante. Aunque según mi familia, eso había sido antes de conocer a la joven Rin.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mí a la distancia. Le sonreí y afiló la mirada. Mi sonrisa se expidió más aún cuando aparté mi mirada de él.

No habíamos tenido mucho trato, solo lo había visto muy pocas veces, exactamente cuándo Rin venía a visitarnos. No le gustaba relacionarse demasiado con nosotros –aunque creo que no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie excepto de Rin –por eso se quedaba siempre a los márgenes pero sin dejar de observar con cautela a la chica de cabello negro.

Si es que hasta el demonio más cruel se ablanda cuando encuentra su verdadero amor, aunque ese amor sea de raza humana.

Reí yo sola al imaginármelo totalmente dócil en su forma original ante Rin, como si fuese un cachorrito esperando a que le rascaran la panza.

-¿Qué te hace hace reír pequeña Izayoi? –Preguntó la pulga saltando animadamente sobre mi hombro captando la atención de todos los presentes. Bajé la vista al suelo intentando controlar las carcajadas mientras todos me miraban con una ceja levantada.

-Me hace gracia como Sesshomaru observa a Rin –contesté con dificultad. La aludida bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojada, y mi padre soltó una risa sonora -, es como si quisiera comérsela de un bocado… -no pude aguantar más la risa y exploté, igual que mi padre, que giró su cabeza al demonio que me observaba con la nariz a arrugada, mostrándome un enorme desprecio en sus ojos dorados. Rin se sonrojó aún más.

Todos intentaron disimular una sonrisa, sin embargo, Myoga tragó con dificultad, seguramente queriendo que la tierra le tragase por haberme preguntado. Mi madre en cambio suspiró mientras se posicionaba al lado de Rin.

-Anda Rin, no les hagas caso –nos miró a mi padre y a mí acusadoramente -, vamos a sentarnos, la comida casi está lista. –Ambas se sentaron en el banco de la entrada de la cabaña. Una con la cara más roja que el color de la sangre, y la otra con una mirada llena de acusación.

-Has dado en el clavo hija –dijo mi padre posicionándose a mi lado colocándose las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro -, aunque no creo que ese idiota tarde demasiado en hacerlo… -Todos los adultos –menos mi madre y Rin- rompieron en risas, Shippo nos miró con cara de interrogación, y Myoga saltó al hombro de mi madre, escondiéndose entre su cabello.

-Inuyasha… -mi padre se tensó por completo cuando escuchó a mi madre nombrarle –, siéntate.

El cuerpo de mi padre impactó con fuerza sobre el suelo. Reímos con más ganas y Sesshomaru levantó la barbilla en la distancia. Hay, pobre Rin, lo que tenía que soportar hasta que por fin se hiciese oficial lo suyo con el estoico Daiyoukai. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad?

Cuando las risas y las bromas pasaron, nos dispusimos a comer animadamente el pescado recién hecho.

Todos se pasaron casi todo el rato hablando y recordando cosas que habían pasado en los tiempos en que daban caza al demonio que quería el poder de la esfera. Mi madre me había comentado algo al respecto hacía tiempo, sin embargo había sido el monje quien a escondidas me había explicado toda la historia al completo con todo lujo de detalles. Me extrañó que mi madre no me hubiera contado que su antecesora Kikyo y mi padre habían estado enamorados locamente antes de que ella apareciera, y que él estuvo a punto de convertirse en humano por esa mujer… por amor. Pero luego comprendí que le dolía aun recordarlo y que por eso quería evitar explicármelo.

Aunque fue ella, mi madre, quien me contó que Naraku se había metido en la relación que mantenía mi padre con esa mujer, tendiéndoles una trampa para que al final se odiaran y se acabaran matando entre ellos, sin embargo ella no lo mató; lo selló en el gran árbol sagrado. Pero después mi madre apreció por accidente en esta época y purificó el sello que le había hecho la sacerdotisa a mi padre también por equivocación. Después de eso, los súbditos de ese tal Naraku hicieron revivir a la sacerdotisa muerta.

Todo un caos, vamos. Mi madre a un lado, mi padre en medio, y la otra mujer al otro. Y todo esto dando caza al demonio más cruel del momento.

También fue el tío Miroku quién me explicó que poco a poco, sin que se dieran cuenta, se habían enamorado hasta los huesos, poniendo en segundo lugar al primer amor de mi padre. Sin embargo, mi madre lo pasó muy mal en aquellos momentos… pero había valido la pena. Y mi existencia lo demostraba. Y su estado de embarazo. Y las miradas de protección y de amor absoluto que mi padre le dedicaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir pena hacia Kikyo -por su terrible final-, quien yacía muerta en su tumba. Como era debido, pues su destino no era estar toda la eternidad deambulando en un cuerpo muerto.

-Oye tía Kagome –nombró Nari captando su atención -, ¿qué te gustaría que fuese? –preguntó señalando su barriga. La aludida sonrió con entusiasmo, pero antes de que pudiese responder, mi padre se adelantó:

-¡Yo quiero que sea un niño! –Exclamó con entusiasmo con la boca llena.

-Bueno, joven amigo, tocará lo que toque –comentó Miroku sonriendo dándole un bocado a su casi terminado pez-.

-Si soy sincera –comenzó mi madre-, me da exactamente igual mientras venga más sano que un roble –concluyó mientras se acunaba con ternura la barriga.

Observé su gesto con cara de embobada. Pronto tendría un nuevo miembro en mi peculiar familia.

-¿Te imaginas que viniesen dos? –Le exclamó Nari a su hermana gemela Onami totalmente encantada dando una palmada en aire a modo de entusiasmo.

-Oh no por favor… -suspiró Shippo con desgana. Luego miró a las hermanas acusadoramente-¿vosotras sabéis que años me disteis cuando erais pequeñas?

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –Suspiró también Ganku.

Reí débilmente.

-Inuyasha –nombró Sango, el aludido no paró de mordisquear su pescado -, tu podrías intentar averiguar el sexo del bebé con tu olfato, ¿verdad?

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Es demasiado pequeño aún para saberlo con mi olfato… -me miró levantando la vista esbozando una sonrisa diabólica. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… me mentalicé para aguantar la risa -, pero si quieres se lo podemos preguntar a Sesshomaru, él lo tiene más desarrollado, y así también podría practicar para cuando Rin se quede en cinta de él.

Escupí la comida que tenía en la boca por la risa, sin poder controlarme y la aludida volvió a sonrojase, tapándose ahora la cara con una mano por la vergüenza.

-¡Sientate! –y de nuevo, el cuerpo de mi padre impactó en el suelo.


	4. Interrupción

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Interrupución**

El olor de la comida llegó hasta mi nariz conforme me iba aproximando más y más a mi casa. Había estado toda la tarde subida en mi árbol, tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la noche se me había echado encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otra vez. Y ahora esta hambrienta, realmente hambrienta.

Di un salto ágil y me posicioné en menos de un segundo justo en la entrada de casa. El olor era tan bueno… sé me hacía la boca agua. Aparté la esterilla y pasé dentro, donde mi madre ya estaba acabando de remover la sopa y mi padre reposaba sentado de piernas cruzadas recostado sobre la pared.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo –me sonrío mi madre al verme -.

Me agaché cuando estuve a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego caminé hasta mi padre y me senté a su lado mientras esperábamos a que mi madre acabara de cocinar.

-Toma Inuyasha –le tendió el bol humeante. Luego, se volvió a girar y llenó el mío.

Le sonreí y lo cogí con cuidado de no quemarme las manos.

Luego que de que se llenara el suyo giró su cuerpo de nuevo hasta quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas enfrente de nosotros y comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente.

-¿Ya te ha dicho Ganku que se marcha, Izayoi? –Me preguntó ella mientras bajaba el bol hasta apoyarlo en su regazo.

-Sí, me lo dijo esta misma mañana. –Contesté intentando no quebrar mi voz.

-A nosotros nos lo dijo este medio día después de que tú te marcharas por ahí, -miró a mi padre y luego se volvió a acercar el bol a la boca -aunque claro, Sango y Miroku ya lo sabían. –me sonrió.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Y la verdad es que lo agradecí. No quería pensar en eso. Luego de haber acabado de cenar, mi madre se levantó con los respectivos boles ya vacíos y se encaminó hacía la palangana, donde se dejaban los platos para lavarlos al día siguiente en el río.

-¡Oh! –exclamó de repente tocándose el vientre. Mi padre y yo nos levantamos al instante y nos posicionamos a su lado con los rostros preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? –preguntó él observando su rostro, sin embargo ella mantenía la vista en su panza mientras la acunaba como si estuviera sujetándola.

-Se está moviendo... –le respondió sonriéndole a la barriga.

Suspiré de alivio y mi padre relajó los hombros.

Enseguida coloqué mi mano con delicadeza sobre su barriga, expectante. De pronto sentí como el bebé se movía enérgicamente a través de la piel y me tensé, era la primera vez en mi vida en que lo sentía moverse. Muchas veces había colocado mis manos sobre su barriga, esperando algo, pero nada. Pero ahora sí lo sentía, y ¡estaba ahí!

Reí con ilusión y entusiasmo.

-Vaya… es increíble –comenté anonadada. Miré a mi padre, quien mantenía los ojos también en la barriga mi madre ahora con cautela, como si esta se hubiera convertido de golpe en lo muy extraño e inusual. –Tócalo ahora tú papá –le animé mientras mi madre asentía sonriente.

Dejé caer las manos a mis costados, pero al ver que mi padre no reaccionaba se las cogí yo misma para colocárselas.

Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un rato, disfrutando de como el pequeño se hacía notar en la familia. Haciendo que por un momento, se me borraran por un instante las preocupaciones de la mente.

Pasado un rato, cuando mi hermano –o hermana –dejó de moverse privándonos así a los tres de ese momento mágico preparamos las cosas para acostarnos. Cada uno en su respectivo sitio claro. Mi padre cogió el futón que compartía con mi madre y lo colocó al lado derecho de la pequeña fogata. Yo coloqué el mío al lado izquierdo, dejando así el fuego en medio. Una vez extendido me senté de espaldas a ellos. Coloqué mi espada al lado de mi almohada –como siempre – y me dispuse a ponerme el pijama que mi madre me había regalado de su época.

No es que tuviéramos mucha privacidad en esta casita, pues era una como otra cualquiera, sin embargo, por ejemplo, mi padre evitaba mirar en mi dirección cuando me vestía, al igual que mi madre. Pero eso a mí me daba exactamente igual. Aunque yo si les dejaba a ellos su espacio. Y la panza de mi madre lo demostraba.

Agh. Prefería no pensar en eso.

Me desate la cinta de mi cabello, dejando que cayera hasta mi cintura y me tumbé mirando hacia arriba mirando al techo. Suspiré, y al cabo de pocos minutos sentí como la respiración de mi madre se había vuelto profunda y constante.

No estaba nada cansada, pues tampoco había hecho gran cosa, sin embargo caí dormida al poco rato.

Miré interrogante al niño de ojos verdes. De pronto, al captar mi mirada me sacó la lengua mientras arrugaba la nariz, en forma de desprecio.

Me acurruqué más contra al cabello de mi padre, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

 _-¡Madre mía Eita que grande estás ya!_ –exclamó mi madre dirigiéndose al niño.

El hombre que lo mantenía agarrado de la manita sonrió de una manera orgullosa.

La cálida brisa de la primavera se hizo notar en ese momento contra nosotros, llevándome el aroma de los dos desconocidos que estaban delante de nosotros. Arrugué la nariz en un acto reflejo.

- _¿Papi… -_ le susurré irguiendo un poco mi cuerpo para poder llegar a su oreja – _porque huelen así?_

Soltó una sonora carcajada, captando la atención de los demás presentes.

- _Porque son lobos hija, por eso_. –me contestó sonriendo de lado y girando levemente la cabeza para poder encontrarse con mi mirada de reojo. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

En cambio, el otro hombre le enseñó los dientes, igual que el niño. Quien seguramente serían padre e hijo. Mi madre se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso me sacó de los hombros de mi padre. ¡No! ¡Desde ahí lo veía todo perfectamente!

- _Inuyasha_ , -dijo mi madre con tono serio cuando ya me tuvo sostenida en sus brazos. Mi padre se tensó por completo – _siéntate._

Su cuerpo cayó en picado hacia abajo de golpe, chocando contra el suelo con fuerza y provocando un gran estruendo.

- _Lo siento Koga_ –se disculpó ella suspirando -.

El demonio adulto sonrió con suficiencia mirando a mi padre y yo le miré a él ceñuda.

- _Kagome_ … -Se quejó mi pobre padre. Un segundo después, ya estaba de pie al lado de nosotras, retando a ese tal Koga con la mirada.

Hablaron durante unos pocos minutos entretenidamente mientras que yo y mi padre permanecíamos en silencio. Incluso el niño pequeño estaba involucrado en la conversación, alabándose a él mismo sobre sus dotes en la lucha. Já. Podría derrotarlo con un solo zarpazo de los míos. Mencionaron una tal Ayame, quien seguramente sería la mamá de la familia y la cual yo no conocía.

- _Izayoi,_ -me llamó mi madre con una sonrisa - _este de aquí es Koga,_ -señaló al hombre de delante nuestro – _es un amigo de la familia. Ve a saludarle._

Una vez que me depositó en el suelo me hizo una señal en dirección a Koga, incitándome a caminar hacia él. Podía sentir la mirada de mi padre sobre mi espalda, sin embargo no dijo nada.

El hombre de ojos azules soltó la manita de su hijo y se agachó quedando de cuclillas para quedar a mi altura.

Cuando estuve frente, me incliné hacia él con educación.

- _Hola..._ –Le susurré sonriente ignorando el olor a lobo.

 _-¡Madre mía, estas muy grande Izayoi! –_ Exclamó mientras me tocaba la cabeza y me despeinaba – _Mira, este es mi hijo Eita,_ -señaló al niño, quien me miraba acusadoramente- _sólo_ _tiene un año más que tú. Vamos Eita, preséntate._

El niño miró a su padre con el ceño levemente zurcido, luego, se aproximó a mí y me dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras Koga se ponía de nuevo en pie.

- _Me llamo Eita, y soy el próximo líder de los demonios lobo del Norte._ –me sonrió con suficiencia colocándose las manos en las caderas.

Levanté una ceja.

- _Pues yo me llamo Izayoi, -_ levanté mi mano para poder enseñarle mis afiladas garras – _y con esto puedo hacer mucho daño._

A partir de ahí comenzamos una discusión en donde no nos dábamos cuenta de cómo los adultos nos miraban. Y luego, nos enzarzamos en una pelea.

Me incorporé y me quedé sentada sobre el futón de golpe. Agh… Ese sueño… Bufé. Era el recuerdo de cuando conocí al hijo de Koga y Ayame, a Eita. Me toqué la frente y sequé la leve capa de sudor que se me había formado.

Miré hacia el lado. Suspiré al ver a ambos durmiendo. Por suerte no los había despertado, y eso en mi padre era raro pues tenía un oído demasiado fino. Me levanté con cuidado, me coloqué de nuevo la cinta en el cabello y me encaminé con sigilo hacía la puerta no sin antes haberme colocado la katana en mi cintura.

Necesitaba despejarme.

La noche estaba bastante nublada, en cambio había una temperatura muy agradable. Una suave brisa hizo que un aroma muy familiar llegara a mi nariz. Seguí el rastro hasta apartarme un poco del poblado y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a mí, sentado en la pequeña colina de césped que bajaba al pequeño río. Cuando llegué a su lado levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –me preguntó mientras me sentaba a su lado mirándome extrañado.

-No podía dormir –mentí – ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo… -se encogió de hombros.

Dirigió de nuevo la vista al frente. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo pero no le di vueltas al asunto, más que nada porque yo también lo estaba haciendo.

Subí las rodillas y me abracé a ellas.

-Aquel del otro día, ¿era tu amigo de la infancia de verdad? –Inquirió con curiosidad mirándome. Me tensé por completo. De nuevo me había pillado desprevenida. ¿Es que acaso este chico tenía un don para hacerlo? Suspiré mirando al frente.

-Sí –admití -, me pasaba horas y horas compitiendo con él para ver quien peleaba mejor.

Mi mente me llevó a hacia unas horas atrás, concretamente al sueño que estaba teniendo. Aquella pelea había sido la primera de muchas.

-Parece que él no te ha recordado… –dijo muy bajito y mirándome por el rabillo del ojo con precaución, como si lo mencionara con cautela por mi reacción.

Escondí una sonrisa para mis adentros.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? -inquirió ahora con curiosidad.

-Claro que me molesta, -admití de nuevo –pero es algo a lo que no puedo hacer nada, tampoco sé si lo volveré a ver.

Y eso era cierto.

Tampoco sabía si volvería a verlo con certeza aunque me empeñara en buscarlo. Una parte minúscula de mí se repetía en mi fuero interno que eso si podría suceder, puesto que simplemente me tendría que guiar por mi olfato -aunque tampoco es que pasara muy desapercibido con ese olor – y por otra, el tema de mis padres. Si se lo explicaba a mi madre, me entendería y me dejaría ir, aunque por supuesto con un plazo de varios días como margen. En cambio por parte de mi padre, sería un rotundo no. Pero por otro lado… había otra opción. La de no de decir nada he irme sin más. Desaparecer hasta dar con él. Que aparte esa era otra. Si lo encontraba, ¿que debía decirle? ¿Y que debía hacer? ¿Presentarme como si nada y decirle "¿eh, que soy la niña con la que jugabas de pequeño, no te hagas el tonto?"

Endurecí mis facciones.

Eso no me importaba y tampoco me interesaba saber las respuestas ante mis propias preguntas.

-Por cierto… -dije intentando ocultar un dejo de preocupación en mi voz -¿le has comentado algo a alguien? –Me miró extrañado –De qué nos los encontramos en el claro. –Expliqué ante su muda pregunta.

-Te dije que no se lo diría a nadie -sonrió de forma amable negando con la cabeza. -¿Sabes una cosa? –inquirió de pronto mi amigo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos de repente. Le miré para que continuara, en cambio él seguía mirando a la nada –En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de marcharme estos meses… –sonrió con tristeza, cambiando de tema –Pensaba que iba a ser más fácil, pero ahora que se acercan los días lo veo cada vez más difícil. –admitió en un susurro más bajo. Levantó la mirada y al conectarla con la mía supe a lo que se refería. –No quiero estar separado de ti, Izayoi.

Sentí que mi respiración se cortaba de golpe al escucharle decir eso.

Era algo que yo ya intuía, incluso era algo que no me desagradaba saber puesto que ya habíamos estado bastante cerca de… bueno… de besarnos, pero… escucharlo de su boca era algo que realmente me hacía estremecer.

Yo siempre lo había visto como un hermano, alguien a quien contarle todos mis secretos, todas mis aventuras, todas mis vivencias… Me había criado prácticamente con Ganku hasta los cinco años aproximadamente para luego volverme a rencontrar con él cerca de los doce, que fue cuando volvíó de su primer período como aprendiz de exterminador de Demonios, dando la casualidad de que no había coincidido mucho con Eita, puesto que cuando él se marchó, el demonio lobo ocupó su lugar para luego desaparecer sin más.

Al ver que yo no contestaba, prosiguió:

-Aquel día en el claro, antes de que llegara tu… "amigo"… -miró de nuevo al frente, clavando los ojos en el agua. Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros –yo…

Cerré los ojos al saber por dónde iba la cosa y me encogí más a mí misma. Oh no. Por favor, ¡aún no estoy lista para escuchar nada!

Sentí como se acercaba más a mí con mucha lentitud, provocando un leve ruidito sobre el césped. Su mano acunó mi mejilla con delicadeza. Tanta, que podía sentir como temblaba levemente. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados sin poder hacer nada. Sin ni siquiera poder mover un músculo a propia voluntad.

Mi parte racional me pedía a gritos que le detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero por otra la parte, mi lado irracional e insensato, me incitaba a seguir, a que terminara lo que iba hacer a continuación.

Acarició mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar, haciendo una leve presión para poder levantarme la cara de entre mis rodillas. Cuando lo hizo, cosa que no le costó mucho puesto que yo aún seguía paralizada, susurró muy cerca de mí:

-Querría haber hecho esto…

Abrí los ojos con lentitud al sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi boca, encontrándome con su mirada puesta en mis labios.

Pero su boca nunca llegó a tocar la mía.

Giré de golpe la cabeza al sentir aquella extraña sensación. La misma que había percibido cuando Ganku me arrulló entre sus brazos al darme la noticia de su marcha.

Enfoqué la vista hacia el frente en busca de ese efluvio que había hecho que reaccionara así. De pronto, al posar la vista en donde mi _instinto_ me decía, pude ver como unos ojos color verde esmeralda nos observaban con odio.

Ganku giró el rostro hasta la misma dirección, cuando vio lo mismo que estaban viendo mi ojos pude escuchar con claridad como apretaba la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacer chirriar los dientes.

-No puede ser… -masculló para sí mismo mientras apartaba la mano de mi mejilla.

No dábamos crédito a lo que estaban viendo nuestros ojos.

Eita, estaba parado justamente en frente de nosotros, observándonos con una mirada tan llena de odio que si no hubiera estado el río entre nosotros, hubiera creído que podría matarnos con tan solo afilar un poco más los ojos.

Estuvimos estáticos durante lo que parecieron unos minutos eternos que hicieron que mi corazón pareciera que se había detenido en los cuales noté que en esta ocasión estaba sin la compañía de los otros demonios lobo.

Zurcí el ceño cuando por fin pude entrar en razón.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?


	5. Amenaza

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Amenaza**

Pero antes de que mi mejor amigo o yo dijésemos algo o nos moviésemos, el demonio posó su mirada en mí y luego en Ganku, a quién le enseñó los colmillos de forma amenazante.

Instintivamente yo también los enseñé en forma de defensa.

Sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, dejándonos a los dos estupefactos y totalmente paralizados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero de pronto, como si de una flecha a gran velocidad se tratara, una idea cruzó mi mente.

Me levanté de golpe del suelo, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

-Que vas a hacer –exigió Ganku poniéndose en pie también-…. -me agarró del brazo con fuerza, haciéndome girar sobre los talones hasta hacerme quedar frente a él- Izayoi –demandó de nuevo con voz seria sin relajar su agarre-.

-Volveré enseguida –le respondí mirándole con los ojos dilatados por la emoción y la adrenalina. Zurció el ceño con una mueca de desconcierto –no se lo digas a nadie Ganku, no te preocupes por mí.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, me zafé de su agarre y comencé a correr en dirección por donde había desaparecido el demonio lobo.

-¡Maldita sea! –escuché a mi amigo gruñir.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras corría. Se removía el pelo con ambas manos con nerviosismo mientras daba grandes zancadas de un lado para el otro. Estaba realmente enfadado, y mucho. Aunque no por haber "arruinado" el momento o haberle girado la cara, sino por la reacción tan imprudente que acababa de cometer. Me llevaría una buena reprimenda por su parte al volver, pero sinceramente me daba igual. Ya me arrepentiría más tarde.

Pegué grandes zancadas para impulsarme con fuerza, saltando con sigilo hasta llegar a la otra orilla del río sin tan solo pensar en el puente que lo cruzaba a unos metros de distancia de mí. Baj, tampoco podía permitirme perder el mínimo tiempo.

Me adentré al bosque por el mismo sitio en que había desaparecido Eita mientras comenzaba a buscar su rastro. Apreté los dientes al darme cuenta que el aire iba en la misma dirección que yo. Así no podría encontrar tan fácilmente su efluvio. Tendría que concentrarme.

Corrí sin detenerme mientras me concentraba en recordar su olor para poder comenzar a rastrearle.

Seguí en línea recta a través de la oscuridad de la noche, esquivando árboles y arbustos hasta que por fin pude captarlo. De pronto, la imagen de mi padre apareció de golpe en mi mente. Me estremecí. Si se llegaba a despertar ahora y ver que no estaba durmiendo en la cabaña, y que además había desaparecido en mitad de la noche sin más, entraría en cólera y comenzaría a buscarme desesperadamente hasta dar conmigo… para luego echarme la reprimenda del siglo.

La sola idea de pensar eso provocó que otra oleada de adrenalina corriera de nuevo por mis venas. Debía darme prisa, mucha prisa.

Giré de golpe de rumbo al sentir como el rastro me guiaba hacia la derecha.

Pero de pronto y sin previo aviso algo más grande que yo chocó contra mi cuerpo, provocando un gran estruendo.

Sentí como mis costillas se oprimían hasta el extremo de vaciarme completamente los pulmones de aire, dejándome unos instantes sin poder respirar con normalidad. Caí rodando por el suelo varios metros, pero al percibir una presencia cerca me recompuse como pude. Me puse en pie mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Me dolía uno de los costados, seguramente por alguna costilla rota, pero eso no me importaba pues en un rato estaría como nueva. También me dolía la cabeza pero intenté no hacerle caso al dolor.

-No me sigas más –amenazó una voz en un tono muy ácido-.

Enfoque la vista en él. Eita estaba a unos varios metros de mí, mirándome con su ya característica mirada de odio.

Intenté controlarme.

Después de tantas horas pensando en el tema, en cómo y cuándo ir a buscarlo para pedirle explicaciones, después de pensar mil y una excusas… lo tenía en frente. Otra oleada de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo. Ahora era mi oportunidad. Y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Solo quería hablar contigo –le dije con voz tranquila. Di un paso al frente y afiló la mirada a modo de advertencia -. Escucha un momento, -le pedí quedándome quieta –sé que eres Eita, el hijo de los amigos de mi familia.

Se mantuvo en silencio con la cara totalmente impasible y sin mostrar ni tan siquiera un ápice de gesticulación en su rostro.

Zurcí levemente el ceño.

-Jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños –endureció la mirada de nuevo, como si le molestara escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sin embargo me controlé de nuevo -. Eras mi mejor amigo, éramos mejores ami-

-¡Cállate! –gritó con furia, dejándome sin terminar de hablar. Apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, como si fuera él quien se estuviera controlando las ganas de meterme una paliza cuando en realidad, era yo quien estaba poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en no saltarle al cuello y retorcérselo. –Te vuelvo a repetir, gata estúpida, -apreté los dientes –que no te conozco de nada.

-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir, lobo idiota, -ahora fue él quien apretó los dientes –que jugábamos juntos de pequeños y que eras mi mejor amigo.

Apretó más los dientes, hasta podía percibir como chirriaban por la presión. Estaba realmente cabreado. Intenté disimular una media sonrisa. Oh si, vamos, ven a por mí y así tendré excusa para poder meterte una buena paliza.

-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no me sigas más –amenazó de nuevo con voz ácida sin relajar su postura -.

Esto cada vez me gustaba más. La adrenalina corría por mis venas como si lava recién salida de un volcán se tratara. Le miré a los ojos desafiante y con el mentón levemente alzado.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien se ha cruzado en mi camino. –sonreí –Las dos veces.

Gruñó enseñándome los colmillos.

-Escúchame tú ahora, -ordenó aguantándose las ganas de saltar a mí yugular –si nos volvemos a encontrar, _acabaré contigo sin piedad_ , te lo prometo gata estúpida.

Sonreí de nuevo con más ganas.

-Entonces espero verte pronto.

El olor a sangre me llegó a la nariz de pronto. Miré por un segundo sus puños, por los cuales caían hilos de sangre seguramente por haberse clavado las garras. Otra oleada de adrenalina me recorrió entera. Tenía ganas de matarme, y muchas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora?

Le miré de nuevo a los ojos, entonces pude apreciar a pesar de la oscuridad como sus pequeñas pupilas negras estaban demasiado dilatadas de lo normal, dándole a sus ojos color verde esmeralda un color demasiado oscuro. Me enseñó los dientes otra vez y sin más, desapareció entre los árboles, dejándome sola en el sitio.

Cuando estuve segura de que sus pasos ya estaban demasiado lejos, me permití exhalar el aire retenido de mis pulmones. La adrenalina comenzó a disminuir poco a poco y fue entonces cuando sentí de nuevo el dolor en el costado.

Sonreí de nuevo mirando por donde se había marchado. Me tocaría disimular el dolor un par de horas.

-¡Izayoi! -Giré el rostro hacia atrás de golpe al sentir mi nombre -Por fin te encuentro… -dijo Ganku mientras disminuía el paso hasta llegar a mí. Giré mi cuerpo hasta ponerme frente a él. Me miró con cara de enfadado. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio explotó: -¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! –Gritó agarrándome por los brazos con fuerza -¡Podría haberte pasado algo!

Hice una mueca de dolor por el zarandeo. Entonces me miró con los ojos sorprendidos y soltó su agarre para colocar sus grandes manos en mis mejillas, acunando mi rostro con delicadeza mientras estudiaba mi expresión con desconfianza.

-¿Estas herida? –preguntó ahora preocupado.

-No, no me pasado nada Ganku. –mentí sin mirarle a los ojos.

Exhaló el aire por la nariz, intentándose calmar a sí mismo.

-¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó de nuevo sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro.

-Seguí tras él pero le perdí la pista. –mentí de nuevo con la mirada gacha.

Odiaba mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido. No podía contarle que me había amenazado y que yo había aceptado encantada. Si se llegaba a enterar no se iría a acabar su entrenamiento de exterminador, se lo diría a mi padre y este, no se rendiría hasta encontrar al sujeto que había amenazado a su hija.

Me tiró a sus brazos por sorpresa, envolviéndome contra su cuerpo. Reprimí un quejido. Maldita sea como me dolía la costilla. Me tocaría disimular muy bien un par de horas hasta que sanara por completo.

-Estaba muy preocupado… -susurró cerca de mi oreja. Le devolví el abrazo.

-No ha pasado nada, todo está _bien_. –me separé de su cuerpo y le sonreí levemente.

Me miró durante unos segundo, dudoso de lo que decía.

-Volvamos antes de que alguien se despierte, -habló ya mucho más calmado dejando el tema a un lado -y con ese alguien me refiero a tu padre.

Le sonreí con ternura y comenzamos a caminar para volver a la aldea. Le había preocupado mucho, tanto que ni siquiera había ido a su cabaña para cambiarse el yukata de dormir que tenía puesto o para ir a coger su arma tan siquiera.

Apreté los dientes ahora hecha un manojo de nervios. Ojalá que nadie se hubiera enterado de nuestra desaparición repentina.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras volvíamos. Si a Ganku se le pasó alguna idea o alguna pregunta por la cabeza, no me la preguntó. Y eso lo agradecí internamente.

Pensé en lo ocurrido un instante. A lo mejor sí era verdad lo que me decía Eita y no me recordaba… Pero ahora eso ya me daba igual. Había amenazado en acabar conmigo si nos encontrábamos de nuevo y yo había aceptado…

Y que ganas tenía de encontrármelo de nuevo.


	6. Despedidas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Despedidas**

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido, y hoy era el día en que mi mejor amigo se marchaba durante varios meses. Observé como el cielo cambiaba su tono azul oscuro hasta dar paso a uno rojizo, para a continuación, dejar paso a los primeros rayos de luz.

Inspiré llenándome los pulmones de aire, sintiendo como el rocío del alba me enfriaba por dentro.

Durante mis momentos en los que quería tranquilidad y me venía a mi árbol –como ahora-, no paraba de pensar en cómo me habían cambiado las cosas desde la primera aparición de Eita. No es que me importara mucho, porque tampoco me valía la pena perder mi tiempo pensando en ese imbécil, pero inevitablemente lo hacía. Y me maldecía a mí misma una y otra vez por hacerlo.

Pero muy en el fondo de algún lugar dentro de mí, algo muy minúsculo, sentía la necesidad de volverle a ver, no para recordarle quien era, pues eso ya me daba igual. Hasta ni siquiera ya sentía la necesidad de que darle una paliza por la amenaza de la otra noche. Era como si algo de mí le echara de menos y sintiera la necesidad de saber que se encontraba bien.

Sacudí la cabeza hacia los lados para quitarme esa idea de la mente. Puaj.

La luz del alba me comenzó a iluminar tenuemente el rostro, como si el calor comenzara a acariciar mi piel en señal de aviso.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Me puse en pie sobre la rama, y colocando una de mis manos en el tronco, cerré los ojos por un segundo. El tema del estúpido lobo me estaba robando demasiado tiempo… así que lo mejor sería ignorar lo ocurrido y no hacerle caso a la tortura de mi cerebro. Salté con agilidad hasta el suelo. Entonces, con pesadez extrema me encaminé a donde provenían varias voces conocidas.

Estaban todos charlando animadamente unos con otros bastante contentos. Todos ellos excepto mi padre, quien mantenía sus manos escondidas en las mangas de su haori totalmente serio.

-Hola –saludé a todos con una sonrisa bastante forzada. Mi madre me sonrió de una manera dulce y mi padre me miró altivo -.

-¡Izayoi a ver si creces! –rió Kohaku desde el lomo de Kirara. Le dediqué una sonrisa hasta llegar a la gata para poder acariciarla, esquivando la mirada de Ganku.

-¡Vamos no soy tan pequeña! –le reí, siguiéndole el juego mientras Kirara me ronroneaba por la caricia.

-Me refería a estatura, ¡si sigues así, serás hasta más menuda que Kirara cuando está en su forma pequeña! –todos rieron por el comentario, cosa que me obligó a hacerlo a mí también.

Caminé de nuevo hasta el lado de mi padre, que parecía que estaba observando la escena desde fuera cuando Kohaku habló de nuevo:

-Bien, ¡es hora de marcharnos! –comunicó con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, miré a Ganku. También me estaba mirando. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y por un segundo sentí perderme en ese color azul intenso. Lo sabía, sabía lo que me estaba intentando decir.

Mi tía Sango se le acercó muy deprisa, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa torcida. Me fijé entonces en la escena. La verdad es que Ganku era demasiado grande para su edad, le sacaba una cabeza a su madre, y su madre casi me la sacaba a mí.

Cuando se separaron mi tía hizo un gesto medio disimulado para quitarse las lágrimas, dándole la espalda rápidamente para que Ganku no la viera llorar.

Apreté los labios.

Luego de todas las despedidas y todos los abrazos posibles, llegó mi turno. Intenté calmarme, estar tranquila y aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía inexplicablemente. Cuando solo había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia él, me tiró a sus brazos con fuerza, enrollándome entre ellos con energía. Le devolví el abrazo instintivamente, pasando los brazos por su cintura y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Oh vamos, no vayas a llorar Izayoi. Pero lo iba a echar tanto de menos… Noté como inspiraba el olor de mi cabello con suavidad, provocándome un leve suspiro. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas, provocando un fuerte eco en mi cabeza. Nos quedamos unos segundos estáticos, disfrutando del abrazo como si fuera el último. Sus brazos me estrecharon más aún contra su pecho con fuerza, casi sin dejarme respirar. De pronto me cogió como si nada y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras reía.

-¡Para! –Grité también riendo -¡Vas hacer que caigamos!

Pero él siguió riendo mientras me depositaba de nuevo en el suelo ante las atentas miradas de los demás. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo imprudente… –Me susurró tan bajito que hasta me costó escucharlo con claridad, seguramente para eso, para que solo lo escuchara yo y no también el fino oído de mi padre. Nos separamos hasta quedar el uno en frente del otro de nuevo y suspiré al ver la mirada de advertencia que me estaba haciendo.

Solté una risita sin poder evitarlo. A veces me recordaba a sobreprotector de mi padre.

-Bueno, ahora sí, –repitió Kohaku de nuevo rompiendo la escena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –es hora de marcharnos.

Y así pasó, Ganku, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, mi… -no lo sé-, cogió su arma, se la colocó con la destreza de siempre en la espalda y emprendió la marcha junto con los demás exterminadores que habían venido a buscarle junto con Kohaku.

-¡Tened mucho cuidado! –Gritó mi tía Sango acurrucándose y buscando apoyo en tío Miroku antes de que desaparecieran de nuestra vista. Ganku giró el rostro para dedicarle una "ultima" mirada a su madre y luego la dirigió a mí, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran por última vez antes de desaparecer de nuestro campo de visión.

Suspiré. Necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente.

Cuando me di la vuelta pude ver como mi madre me dedicaba una mirada de ternura ante la atenta presencia de mi padre, que no había movido su postura en todo el rato. Todo lo contrario de mi tía Sango, quien se encontraba abrazada a su marido para ahogar el llanto.

Le devolví la mirada a mi madre y salí corriendo dirección mi claro, _nuestro_ claro. Necesitaba estar sola y asumir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y así seguían pasado los días… con tranquilidad –con mucha tranquilidad. Demasiada para mi gusto…-, concretamente dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que se marchó mi mejor amigo. Dos semanas en las que no había pasado nada absolutamente. Increíblemente todo estaba en calma. O eso me parecía a mí pues los días no eran como los de antes. Ahora me pasaba las tardes en lo alto de mi árbol, en _nuestro_ claro sentada sin hacer nada más que esperar a que pasaran las horas o simplemente estaba en casa ayudando a mi madre a preparar medicinas. Me sentía confusa. Antes me pasaba todas las horas con Ganku de un lado para el otro, no parábamos en todo el día de hacer cosas como por ejemplo entrenar con nuestras armas, afilarlas, explorar por los alrededores del bosque y más cosas. En cambio ahora… no hacía nada de eso. Aunque puede que no echara de menos los días de antes si no la persona la cual ahora me falta para llevar a cabo esas actividades.

Suspiré.

Me encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el pequeño banco de madera que había justo al lado de la entrada de mi casa con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que habían salido a través de las nubes hace un rato.

Volví a suspirar.

Eso era otra, las lluvias habían comenzado y no habían dado tregua alguna, obligándome por así decirlo a permanecer dentro de mi casa. Aunque bueno, mojarme no era algo que a mí me preocupara. Sin embargo a mi madre sí, la cual era la culpable de mis días de encierro cuando caían cuatro gotas alegando que podía coger algún resfriado. También lo intentaba con mi padre, pero él no la hacía caso y se marchaba cuando le apetecía. Qué suerte tenía él.

Y volví a suspirar de nuevo.

Sentí la cortina de mimbre abrirse. A los pocos segundos mis padres salieron detrás de ella. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y mi padre se quedó en pie frente a nosotras.

-Mañana tu padre irá a mi época –me comunicó ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazada su barriga -, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Ahora que lo dices… -pensé aún con los ojos cerrados, al cabo de unos segundos, los abrí hasta encontrarme con los ojos de mi padre, quien me miraba atento –podrías traerme más libros para leer, lo que tengo ya los he terminado.

Él suspiró.

-Has heredado de tu madre la manía de estar pegada siempre a esos textos. –Mi madre sonrió con nostalgia -¿Solo quieres que te traiga eso?

-¡No, claro que no! –Exclamé entusiasmada –también podrías traerme más pijamas de dormir, y otra… -miré a mi madre con curiosidad intentando recordar el nombre del artilugio -¡sí! Otra cantimplora, la que tenía acabó destrozada por culpa de Ganku… -seguí enumerando cosas de mi lista mental. A cada cosa que añadía, la cara de mi padre adaptaba una cara de espasmo. Después de unos minutos numerándole todo lo que necesitaba, suspiró con fastidio.

-¡Diablos, no sé dónde voy a meter tantas cosas! –se quejó –entre lo que has pedido tú –miró a mi madre, luego me miro a mi – y tú, voy a tener que dar varios viajes.

Ambas reímos.

-Sobre todo que no se te olvide traer la comida "ninja" –se me hizo la boca agua solo de escuchar esa palabra, la comida ninja estaba realmente deliciosa -, recuerda que la necesitamos para cuando nos marchemos para realizar el exorcismo de aquella mansión. –Dijo mi madre. Mi padre asintió. Luego, clavó la mirada en mi -¿De verdad no quieres venir con nosotros? –Preguntó curiosa.

-No mamá, prefiero quedarme aquí. Sí fuesen más días sí que iría con vosotros pero al ser tan pocos… -me encogí de hombros –Además, estarán aquí Sango y Miroku, Shippo… No estaré sola en ningún momento.

-Como prefieras hija –ella también se encogió de hombros.

-Kagome, -le llamó mi padre serio escondiendo las manos en las mangas de su haori –quizás tu deberías quedarte también en la aldea –ella arrugó la frente -, Miroku podría venir en tu lugar.

-Inuyasha, esos aldeanos vinieron expresamente a pedirme a mí –matizó la palabra levantando levemente las cejas –que les ayudara con el exorcismo.

-Keh, no creo que sea algo que no pueda ocuparse Miroku –contradijo girando la cabeza algo molesto -. A demás, estás en estado, y si ocurriese algo el cachorro podría salir perjudicado.

Mi madre le sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, para eso estas tú, ¿verdad? Para protegernos –se acunó de nuevo la barriga con ternura.

-Keh –volvió a decir él con los labios apretados.

Miré a mi padre y sonreí levantando las cejas con picardía. Se había sonrojado.

Me hacía bastante gracia cuando esto pasaba. Él era tan tímido que incluso con estos comentarios tan simples se ponía colorado. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando le pasaban estas cosas. Aunque aparentemente aún tuviese diecisiete años, se suponía que al tener varios siglos de edad vividos… ¿no debería haber madurado aunque solamente fuese un poco? Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Estaba claro de que no.

-Papá –llamé captando su atención haciendo que girase el rostro para mirarme -, ¿vas a ir a cazar?

-Sí, tenía pensado ir antes de que se pusiese el sol.

-Bien, a eso sí que me apunto. –Esbocé una radiante sonrisa –A ver si capturamos algún ciervo o cerdo salvaje. –Salté del banco con energía posicionándome a su lado.

-Pues venga, vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde –me dijo mirándome, luego miró a mi madre -. Volveremos en un rato Kagome. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si sucede algo.

Su delicado rostro se endureció por un momento y mi madre suspiró al asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Como se notaba que a mi madre cada vez le quedaban menos días para dar a luz… Conforme iban pasando los días, la sobreprotección de mi padre se hacía cada vez más estricta. ¡Y eso que aún le quedaban bastantes semanas de estar en cinta!

-¡Hasta luego mamá! –Me despedí cuando los dos nos impulsamos de un salto a las ramas de los árboles más próximos para comenzar a correr por ellas.

-¡Tened cuidado! –Gritó.

Al segundo, desaparecimos entre el follaje espeso de color verde.

Corríamos y saltábamos con agilidad de una rama a otra, sintiendo el aire chochar con furia en nuestro rostro por la velocidad que llevábamos, haciendo que nuestro flequillo y nuestro cabello blanco se moviese con rebeldía.

Como adoraba la velocidad.

-¡A la izquierda! –Exclamó el Hanyou adelantándome de un salto y girando hacia esa dirección. Me impulsé con fuerza tras él –Están más o menos a cientos metros.

-¡Lo sé! –Contesté también en un grito.

Sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa de adolescente, mostrando sus colmillos por debajo de sus finos labios y no pude contenerme a hacerlo yo también.

Conforme avanzábamos el olor a ciervo se hizo cada vez más notorio hasta que chocó contra mi nariz su característico olor a animal salvaje mezclado a barro y ha yerba mojada. Cuando los teníamos localizados, nos agazapamos los dos en una de las ramas más altas, ocultándonos de ellos para no ser descubiertos.

Éramos dos cazadores acechando a su presa.

-Bien, cuando te de la señal, salta hasta quedar frente a ellos para que escapen en dirección opuesta –me animó en un susurro bajo. Asentí con cara de concentración -, entonces cuando los tenga debajo, saltaré y cogeré aquel. –Miró al ciervo más joven, el que aún solo tenía tres puntas en los cuernos. Volví a asentir.

Estaba claro que a él le gustaba cazar más que a mí, ya que yo consideraba que quitarle una vida a un animal era algo que se podía evitar en cierta manera… pero claro, también necesitábamos comer de vez en cuando algo de carne. Y con un ciervo teníamos para varias semanas. Por eso era él quien se encargaba de hacer la ejecución y yo de hacer la emboscada.

-Recuerda, a mi señal.

No contesté, por lo que se impulsó con mucha rapidez y agilidad en un salto entre las ramas hasta llegar a la que quedaba justo encima del rebaño. Si no hubiese sabido que era mi padre, solo habría conseguido distinguir un borrón rojo pasar delante de mis narices. Sí que era rápido, sí.

Me agazapé aún más esperando la señal en total silencio y totalmente estática.

Uno de los animales que estaba comiendo yerba tranquilamente levantó la cabeza de golpe del suelo, haciendo que los demás ciervos lo imitasen. Fue entonces cuando mi padre inclinó muy levemente la cabeza – estaba segura de que si hubiese sido humana no habría distinguido el casi inexistente movimiento-.

Ahí estaba.

Me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces al suelo, quedando justo frente a ellos.

De golpe todos sus pares de ojos se posaron en mi con terror y cada uno de los corazones comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza. Me agazapé como si quisiera saltarles encima y rugí con rabia, enseñándoles los colmillos como si fuese una depredadora a punto de devorarlos.

Cuando reaccionaron –al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo que parecieron una eternidad- dieron la vuelta comenzando a correr en dirección contraria, huyendo despavoridos todo lo rápido de que les daban sus largas patas.

Y cuando mi padre saltó sobre el animal que había localizado antes, cerré los ojos.

No olí a sangre, pero si puede escuchar un leve sonido haciendo "crack". Cuanto menos sufriera el animal… mejor.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, ya se encontraba casi a mi lado con el animal colgando del hombro.

Suspiré con pena, por lo que evité mirar al pobre animal que yacía inerte.

-¡Ha estado genial! –Exclamó contento sin dejar de caminar. Giré mis piernas y comencé a andar a su lado para volver a casa. Al ver que no contestaba me miró por encima del animal -¿Qué te acurre? –su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de desconcierto.

-Me da un poco de pena el animal… -susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sabes, -comenzó a decir mirando de nuevo al frente –cuando tienes esa expresión me recuerdas a mi madre –le miré comprimiendo los labios en una fina línea sin entender demasiado lo que me estaba diciendo -. Ella siempre me miraba así cuando sentía pena por mi por tener la condición de Hayou. –Oh… -Cuando pones esa mirada es como si estuviese viendo otra vez su rostro –sonrió de manera nostálgica mirando a sus pies -.

-Vaya papá…

No sabía que responderle. Algo dentro de mi corazón se removió con pena. Sabía que él lo había pasado muy mal cuando era pequeño… por ser un medio-demonio y por ver a su madre sufrir por él. Ella fue la primera mujer que lloró por él, la que sufrió en silencio durante tantos años hasta que una terrible enfermedad acabó llevándosela al otro mundo… Seguramente él también se sintió igual cuando al nacer yo descubrió que también era una Hayou.

Suspire, como le quería…

-Supongo que tu madre no se equivocó en elegir tu nombre.

Le sonreí con ternura.

-No, ya veo que no. Aparte de que es un nombre precioso.

-Por supuesto, -me miró de nuevo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera –Izayoi.

No pude evitar sentir las ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Caminamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa con algo de prisa. El sol se estaba comenzando a esconder detrás de las montañas y seguramente mamá ya se estaría comenzando a preocupar por nosotros. Miré de nuevo a mi padre. Sí, definitivamente tenía al mejor padre del mundo, definitivamente tenía la mejor del mundo.

…

El cuerpo de mi padre salió de un salto del pozo devora-huesos, llevando en su espalda la mochila –así la llamaba mi madre- amarilla que utilizaba para traer todas las cosas de la otra época. Uf, estaba tan llena que daba la impresión de que se rompería en cualquier momento por la presión.

Solté una risita.

-Pronto tendrá que utilizar más bolsas como le sigamos pidiendo que traiga más cosas.

Mi madre rió conmigo.

-¡Esto pesa como cien demonios! –Exclamó acercándose a nosotras. Volví a reír.

Cuando estuvo con a nuestro lado saludó a mi madre con un delicado beso en el cabello, luego se dirigió a mí y me despeinó el flequillo. Caminamos los tres juntos hasta el poblado con algo de prisa ya que los truenos comenzaban a sonar a la distancia a consecuencia de las típicas tormentas primaverales. Una vez dentro de casa, mi madre avasalló a mi padre a preguntas de cómo estaba su familia. Cuando por fin se quedó satisfecha por las respuestas que él le dio, comenzó a sacar todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa amarilla. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando divisó una pequeña cajita roja llena de algo que olía demasiado dulce. Arrugué la nariz. Demasiado empalagoso. Yo cogí mis textos, los ojeé rápidamente y los deposité en el baúl que había junto a la pared. Estaba impaciente por comenzarlos a leer.

La mañana pasó rápida.

Mi madre se dedicó a preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje de varios días, se marchaban justo después de comer y el tiempo se les estaba echando encima. Según mi padre, era mejor marcharse a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, pero según mi madre, era mejor marcharse cuando antes para que las lluvias no les cogieran por el camino, y claro, mi padre era testarudo, pero ella más. Y como la mayoría de las veces, ella salía ganando mientras él se dedicaba a refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Una vez después de comer y de que mi madre me diese todas las instrucciones y funciones de las medicinas naturales –y no naturales – que había en casa y de que mi padre me informase como mantener el ciervo en buen estado durante estos días, fueron a despedirse de mis tíos y todos los amigos. Solo estarían ausentes varios días, como mucho cinco, pero eso no quitaba el cariño que se tenían todos… al fin y al cabo éramos todos una gran familia.

-No hagas nada irresponsable –me dijo mi joven padre antes de marcharse. Luego miró a mis tíos Sango y Miroku seriamente: -. Tenedla vigilada.

Miroku rió y Sango asintió con su sincera sonrisa. De verdad… ¿es qué aún pensaba que tenía cinco años y no podía valerme por mi misma? No, estaba claro que no.

Cuando desaparecieron de nuestro campo de visión Miroku levantó una ceja, echándome una mirada con una sonrisa maligna en su cara:

-Ese ciervo con tan buena pinta que trajisteis ayer, creo que desparecerá sin previo aviso…

Solté una risita ante la ocurrencia del monje. Conociéndole, sería capaz de llevárselo a escondidas para comérselo todo entero de una sentada.

Después, pasados unos momentos, volví a mi casa con paso neutro, creándome un pergamino mental de todo lo que haría estos días de soledad. Sí, lo primero que haría sería comenzar a leer un nuevo texto que me había traído mi padre. O también podría... podría ir en busca del estúpido lobo.

Sonreí para mí misma ante esa idea.


	7. La unión

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **La unión**

Pasé con pereza a la siguiente página.

Este era el tercer libro –como lo llamaba mi madre –que leía en lo que llevaba de día. Para colmo, las lluvias torrenciales habían comenzado justo a primera hora de la mañana, privándome de poder salir de casa. El agua caía con tanta furia que parecía que con solo un poco más de fuerza, las gotas podrían hacer boquetes en el suelo.

La oscuridad del día por culpa de las esponjosas nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo me había obligado a encender la pequeña fogata. La luz del fuego que se prendía por todos los troncos de madera apilados perfectamente, iluminaba lo suficiente como para iluminar el modesto espacio.

La tarde ya había caído, pero el día estaba tan oscuro que parecía que acababa de entrar la noche. Tampoco hacía frío, pero el calor de que desprendía la hoguera se agradecía en días como estos.

Suspiré.

Mis padres se habían marchado justamente ayer sobre estas horas. Y menos mal, porque si lo hubiesen hecho hoy les habría sido imposible.

Volví a suspirar.

Estaba completamente convencida de que estaban a resguardo del agua. Podía poner la mano en el fuego. Seguramente habrían encontrado algún hueco de entre las montañas, alguna cueva, o incluso alguna vieja choza o cabañita abandonada. Reí pensando en mi padre. Ya podía imaginármelo con su típica cara de disgusto, con una mueca refunfuñona en su juvenil rostro por la situación. No le gustaba nada que mi madre tuviese que pasar por esas situaciones, y mucho menos estando en cinta… pero con lo testaruda que era ella…

Aún podía recordar cuando ella ni siquiera había pasado de los dos meses de embarazo, había sentido una presencia demoníaca acerarse al pueblo. Según ella el youki era tan fuerte que podía sentirlo a mucha distancia –seguramente kilómetros, como dijo ella en el momento-. Se concentró un momento y una milésima de segundo después, apuntó el arco con gran elegancia y habilidad a un punto fijo del paisaje, en dirección a las montañas. Justo en donde estas se unían en el horizonte.

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y disparó la flecha cuando mi padre saltó a su lado de repente, lanzado un ataque del viento cortante en la misma dirección con una fuerza feroz. _¡Yo me encargo Kagome!_ Le había dicho él. Pero no sirvió de nada. La flecha sagrada que había disparado ella se fusionó con el ataque de él, colándosele justo en centro del viento cortante, en el vórtice.

Todos los testigos –incluido los demás habitantes del pueblo que estaban mirando la escena– se quedaron con la boca abierta. Igual que mis padres, que miraban atónitos como sus ataques avanzaban con una rapidez vertiginosa hasta el objetivo.

El vórtice creado por Tessaiga adoptó un tono de color rosa resplandeciente e intenso gracias a la flecha sagrada, alumbrando todo el cielo mientras avanzaba.

Conforme habían pasado los años, las técnicas y experiencias de mi madre habían mejorado a tal punto de que ahora, si se lo proponía y se concentraba como era debido, era capaz de purificar y eliminar al demonio con tan solo tenerlo en su campo de visión y concentrarse en él. También era capaz de crear barreras mágicas de un tamaño enrome –tan grande como un poblado entero de veinte cabañas -que hacían de escudo y de presenciar youkis a grandes distancias; como había pasado ahora.

La fusión del ataque de color púrpura chocó con muchísima fuerza en el objetivo, creando un gran estruendo y una gran humareda de polvo que se expandió por todo el paisaje. El suelo tembló bajo nuestros pies. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el ruido del impacto desapareció, pudimos escuchar con claridad como la unión de las montañas se descerrajaba, creando una gran grieta entre estas como si fuese un simple jarrón de cerámica roto.

Abrí los ojos con asombro cuando todo cesó.

Efectivamente. Las montañas parecían haber sido separadas de cuajo.

 _-¡Pero tonta! ¡Te dije que me encargaba yo!_ –reaccionó primero mi padre, dirigiéndose a mi madre.

- _¡Mira lo que has hecho Inuyasha! –_ se le encaró ella quedando en frente suyo, señalando la zona perjudicada a la lejanía – _¡Lo tenía justo en el punto de mira!_ _¡Si no te hubieses entrometido nada hubiese quedado devastado!_

 _-Es en estas situaciones cuando parece que no haya pasado el tiempo… -_ susurró el pequeño Shippo desde el hombro de la exterminadora. Miroku y ella asintieron, más que acostumbrados a esto.

 _-¡Pero mira que eres estúpida, estás en cinta! –_ se defendió muy irritado, encarándose también a ella hasta quedar a poca distancia de su rostro.

 _-¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer cosas! Agh, -_ se quejó _\- me agotas... déjame tranquila._

 _-Eso, ve a descansar a ver si con un poco de suerte –_ comenzó a replicar mi padre enfundando su katana y guardándola en su obi -, _no se le pega tu estupidez al cachorro._

Recuerdo también que en ese momento levante las cejas. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación. Ni siquiera pude contabilizar las veces que mandó a sentar a mi padre, lo único que sabía, era que seguramente, él también habría dejado una enrome grieta en el suelo por los impactos.

Reí por aquel recuerdo.

¿Si estaba así de… _protector_ entonces, como estaría ahora?

Volví a reír. Sí, estaba segurísima de que estaban a salvo de la tormenta.

-Con permiso… -dijo una voz cálida antes de entrar dentro de la estancia.

-Hola tía Sango -saludé sonriente levantándome del suelo para recibirla -.

La exterminadora se desprendió del gorro de paja que llevaba en su cabeza para protegerse –algo- de la lluvia. Atusó su cabello y espolsó su kimono en un intento de mejorar su presencia.

-Te he triado onigiris rellenos de salmón –me extendió la cajita redonda de madera -, los hice hoy al medio día, y pensé que podrían apetecerte –se encogió de hombros modestamente, dedicándome una sonrisa-.

-Muchas gracias… -contesté a la par que cogía el recipiente de madera, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ya sabía lo que había dentro, pues el olor había llegado a mis fosas nasales nada más entrar ella, pero cuando lo tuve entre las manos, no pude evitar que la boca se me hiciese agua.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde nos encontramos Izayoi –dijo refiriéndose a ella y al monje -. No dudes si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –asentí levemente. –Por cierto, ¿tendrías alguna cosa para remediar los síntomas del resfriado? –me explicó ahora con un dejo de preocupación en los ojos –Tu _tío_ no deja de toser, y me preocupa que pueda ir peor…

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡ahora mismo te doy algo! –dejé el recipiente al lado del fuego para dirigirme al gran arcón de madera vieja y gruesa que se encontraba justo en la pared más alegada de la entrada. Abrí la pesada tapa con facilidad. Aquí era donde guardábamos todas las cosas de importancia, como por ejemplo las medicinas que tenía ya preparadas mi madre, e incluso también las medicinas que había traído mi padre de la otra época en uno de sus muchos "viajes".

Cuando cogí lo que quería, dejé caer la pesada tapa en un sonido sordo.

-Toma, -le extendí la pequeña bolsita de infusión a Sango, que se había quedado justo en la entrada, antes del escalón que marcaba el recibidor de la casa –ya sabes cómo va –le sonreí -, si no funcionase, vuelve y te daré uno de los medicamentos de la época de mi madre.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Izayoi –cogió la pequeñita infusión y se la guardó dentro de su kimono -, y recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, ¿sí? –Asentí, dedicándole una leve reverencia.

Se colocó de nuevo el sombrero de paja y cuadró los hombros antes de salir para digiriese con prisa a su cabaña.

Una vez sola de nuevo, caminé hasta la pequeña ventana.

Daba la impresión de que la tormenta no cesaría nunca… Refunfuñé. El suelo estaba totalmente embarrado. Tan siquiera podía ver a más de varios metros de distancia por culpa del agua. Sin embargo algo llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué más a la ventana, casi hasta sacar la cabeza por ella. Ese olor era… arrugué la nariz de golpe.

Sangre.

El fuerte olor era tan débil por culpa del olor a tierra mojada que casi había pasado desapercibido a mi olfato perruno. Era sangre demoníaca… concretamente de dos demonios distintos. Sí, estaba segura que eran demonios porque fijándome con más atención también podía ahora percibir un dejo de youki en el ambiente.

¿Y si algo serio estaba pasando a poca distancia de la aldea?

Cerré los ojos, agudizando más el sentido del olfato para intentar diferenciar cada aroma, cada olor, cada efluvio. Maldita lluvia… el aroma de la tierra y yerba era el que estaba más presente, pero también podía oler el levísimo y mísero efluvio de mi tio Sesshomaru –que seguramente estaría en la cabaña que antes era de la anciana Kaede, con Rin-, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… y una mota casi inexistente de desagradable olor a lobo mojado.

 _Lobo._

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente al relacionar lo que acababa de descubrir.

¿Y si…?

Giré de golpe mi cuerpo y sin pensármelo dos veces salí disparada de casa, apartando de un manotazo la esterilla de mimbre rígida que hacía de puerta principal. La lluvia no tardó demasiado en calarme hasta los huesos, empapándome de arriba abajo en un santiamén. Pero no me importó. Salté con fuerza, impulsándole con la máxima energía que daban mis piernas para llegar lo más rápido posible al origen de esos olores.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, concentrándome en ese olor en específico que había disparado mis alarmas obviando el pestilente tufo a sangre y vísceras.

Ese olor a lobo era muy parecido al de Eita. Por no decir que era idéntico al suyo según lo recordaba… por lo que una voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme que una de las sangres demoníacas era de él.

Apreté con más fuerza la mandíbula.

Conforme iba siguiendo el rastro, el ambiente se hacía más pesado, como si hubiese una pesadez fría y espeluznante en el aire. Los árboles pasaban a mis lados como refregones de manchas marrones a causa de la velocidad. Me concentré de nuevo en el aroma y enfoqué la vista. Gracias a los sentidos de Hanyou podía distinguir con más rapidez y más exactitud las cosas de mí alrededor, ayudándome así a no comerme –literalmente –un árbol de frente.

Cuando el olor se hizo más notorio aumenté al máximo la velocidad. Ahora podía verlo –con algo de dificultad, pero podía verlo-.

A la distancia, en un área de en medio del bosque carente de árboles estaba Eita, luchando con algo que no conseguí identificar. Ambos estaban peleando, y efectivamente, el demonio lobo estaba sangrando, al igual que el otro ser. Ambos hacían movimientos muy rápidos para poder llevar la ventaja.

Hasta que el youkai de color verde oscuro y con cara de ogro se zafó de las garras del lobo y aprovechó ese preciso momento para cogerlo del cuello y estamparlo contra el suelo, poniendo su pesado cuerpo encima de él para que no tuviese escapatoria. Eita le enseñó los colmillos mientras intentaba salir de ahí abajo, pero le resultaba imposible. Entonces, el repugnante youkai con cara de ogro levantó el brazo que tenía libre, poniendo en alto sus asquerosas y largas garras, listo para atacar y desgarrar justo en la yugular.

-¡No! –grité abalanzadme encima del demonio. Ambos caímos rodando por la tierra llena de barro, pero no me importó quedar llena de suciedad. Arrugué la nariz de nuevo. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de trozos de carne, vísceras, y mucha sangre de otros dos demonios ogro. Intenté no prestar mucha atención a eso y sin darle tiempo a recomponerse, me precipité de un salto a su cuello, lista para atacar.

Eita rugió de furia cuando fue consciente de la situación.

El demonio esquivó mi ataque por puro milagro, pero aprovechó para girar sobre sus pies y asestarme un golpe sordo en las costillas.

-¡No la toques! –gruñó Eita poniéndose en pie. Saltó a los hombros del enorme youkai aprovechando que éste estaba distraído dándole la espalda, listo para acabar conmigo. Pero antes de que pudiese abalanzarse sobre mí, el lobo ya había desgarrado su cuello en un sonido desgarrador. Mientras que con una mano mantenía el equilibrio, dirigió la otra a los cabellos del ogro. Cogió con fuera un puñado y estiró con fuerza de ellos.

La cabeza del asqueroso youkai verde quedó suspendida de la mano de Eita.

Estaba muerto.

El cuerpo del demonio cayó en un sonido grueso al suelo y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de su cuello, manchando con insistencia el pasto mojado por la lluvia incansable.

Se me revolvió el estómago del asco.

Eita me miró con unos ojos llenos de desprecio, ira, e incluso con un dejo de repugnancia. Caminó hasta quedarnos a poca distancia, decidido. Ignoré el dolor al levantarme del suelo con dificultad. Genial, otra costilla rota, seguro. Me mantuve quieta, a la espera de su próximo movimiento.

No entendía su actitud. Había sido mi mejor amigo de la infancia, al punto de ser casi inseparables hasta que desapareció sin dejar pistas, ¿para luego aparecer por casualidad cuando Ganku estuvo a punto de besarme? Había algo que no encajaba. Y lo que no encajaba era ese odio infinito que sentía por mí. Según lo que daba mi memoria, no le había dado motivos ni razones para que lo hiciese. Aparte de que si decía que no sabía quién era yo, ¿por qué tenía ese sentimiento tan radical de puro odio? Simplemente no era capaz de entenderlo.

-Tú… -comenzó hablar con la mandíbula tensa. Soltó la cabeza del asqueroso ogro en un movimiento lento, aflojando su agarre con suma lentitud sin dejar de mirarme. Cerró los puños con fuerza hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos por la presión cuando estuvo a escasamente a un metro de distancia de mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez _en años_ que lo veía de cerca. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, haciendo que su flequillo tapase casi por completo sus orbes de color verde. Sin embargo eso no me impedía notar su dura y afilada mirada. Sus brazos, llenos de magulladuras que en unas horas desparecerían, su armadura casi destrozada, todo su cuerpo lleno de golpes, y la sangre que brotaba ya débilmente de la herida en forma de cinco afiladas garras de su pecho.

No me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, pero su postura y su youki lleno de rabia lo hacían intimidante. Y eso hacía que me sintiera más pequeña de estatura de lo que ya era.

Mis piernas flaquearon cuando levantó la vista y nuestros ojos quedaron unidos un momento. Los de él llenos de ira contenida, los míos llenos de preguntas e incertidumbre.

-Todo estaba bien, -habló sin despegar su mirada de la mía con la mandíbula tensa -, hasta que _volviste_ aparecer –endurecí la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese hablar continuó:- . Sigues siendo la misma estúpida de _siempre._ Y lo que más me repugna es que aun así no puedo evitar despegarme de ti –mi cuerpo se heló le golpe. Ni si quiera podía sentir ya como la fuerza del agua caía sobre nosotros -, ¡tú tienes la culpa!

Y sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo.

Caímos rodando por el suelo embarrado, alegándonos de ese perímetro de bosque lleno de cadáveres por la inercia del impacto. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil cuando se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo, quedando sentado sobre mi cintura para tenerme totalmente inmovilizada.

-¡No! –grité cunado me agarró del cuello con fuerza. Podía sentir sus cinco garras introducirse en mi piel lentamente -¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! –Intenté hacer fuerzas para librarme de su agarre cogiéndole del antebrazo para que me quitara las zarpas de encima, pero por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que estaba medio paralizada por el miedo.

Él solo se dedicó a enseñarme los colmillos.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando me seguiste? –gritó colérico. Rugí como respuesta –Estoy harto, ¡y pienso cumplirla ahora mismo! ¡Voy acabar contigo sin piedad alguna! –y antes de que terminara de sentenciarme, con la otra garra, rajó mis camiseta en un solo movimiento.

El rostro se me contrajo de puro terror. El miedo inicial desapareció para dar paso al terror.

Mi piel desnuda tocaba directamente el fango del suelo. Miré en un acto reflejo hacía mi lado, donde estaban los trozos de tela blanca totalmente irreconocibles y luego puse la mirada un segundo en mi torso. Todo estaba al aire: los pechos y el vientre a su merced. Y para variar la gran marca del arañazo que cruzaba casi todas mis costillas al haber desgarrado la tela sin miramientos.

Bajó la mirada un momento y pude atisbar como apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza al posar la vista concretamente en mis…

Exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

-¡No Eita, para! –Gruñí con desesperación, haciendo fuerza para soltarme de su agarre e intentando mover mis piernas, pero él solo me hundió más las garras en el cuello – ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

Volvió a subir la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

-Llevo años conteniéndome –habló duramente, apretando los dientes con una mirada distinta. Fui abandonado mis movimientos hasta quedarme quieta, expectante -, años intentado evitarte, ¿y ahora me dices que pare? ¿ _Qué no lo haga_?

Pasados unos minutos en silencio, soltó mi cuello muy lentamente para colocar ahora sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza hasta quedarse muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Así que desde un principio sabías quien era… -Susurré bajito tapándome el torso con los brazos. Ignoró mi movimiento.

-Por qué has venido hasta aquí –demandó cambiando de tema -, ¡por qué! –Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con las palmas de las manos, reafirmando y demandando con más autoridad una respuesta pero sin cambiar de posición-.

-¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Olí tu sangre y salí disparada por si algo te podía estar pasando!

No me gustaba esta situación. Era demasiado rara e incómoda, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En cambio, él ahora parecía estar tranquilo. O por lo menos eso era lo que ahora reflejaba su rostro. Aunque estaba segura que era una fachada y que en realidad estaba colérico de rabia por dentro.

-Si supieras la de tiempo que llevas torturándome… -se acercó mucho a mi rostro, quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con mucha más fuerza. Podría jurar que si no fuese por la lluvia, estaría sudando la gota gorda. Entreabrí los labios sin saber que decir o que hacer… Tenerlo tan cerca me estaba provocando algo muy extraño en el interior. Él tragó saliva –Se terminó -susurró antes de acortar el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestros labios. Pero no me besó, simplemente me mordió el labio inferior.

Me quedé estática y con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las órbitas.

Gemí cuando apretó un poco más los dientes.

Toda un explosión de sensaciones estalló justo en mi estómago, saliendo de ahí para cruzar toda mi espina dorsal hasta terminar justo en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Como si todo un rebaño de demonios buey hubiese pateado todo mi cuerpo. Pero era algo extraño. No era una sensación nueva, sino más bien era una sensación que siempre había estado ahí desde siempre, aplacada, esperando ese detonante para hacerla explotar.

Y ese detonante era Eita.

Volví a gemír en su boca.

Lo aparté de mi cuerpo de un fuerte empujón sin saber de dónde me habían salido las fuerzas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en lo que aproveché esa milésima de segundo para hacernos rodar y quedar posicionada ahora sobre sus caderas.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba frente a sus ojos, volví a taparme el pecho con el brazo izquierdo; con el derecho le cogí del pescuezo, cerrando con fuerza mis garras a su alrededor. Me miró con los ojos muy oscuros, casi negros mientras me gruñía de una manera muy rábica.

-Me has destrozado las ropas -escupí enfurecida -, me has dejado casi desnuda.

No respondió, simplemente me agarró de las caderas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se irguió hasta quedar sentado, quedando a muy poca distancia -de nuevo- de mi rostro.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil -susurró aun enseñándome los colmillos y con la nariz arrugada -.

Gruñí.

Y sin saber por qué, esta vez fui yo quien acortó el pequeño espacio de nos separaba, acercándolo a mi boca con rabia, tanta, que hasta podía sentir mis garras introducirse en su cuello.

Pero no nos besamos tampoco. Simplemente nos mordimos los labios con una desesperación inatendible. Con desesperación.

Moví con agilidad la mano que usaba para tapar mis pechos, que había quedado aprisionada entre nuestros torsos. Cuando escuché el metal desquebrajarse del todo por debajo del sonido de la lluvia sonreí débilmente.

-Ya estamos en las mismas condiciones -hablé sin separarme demasiado de su boca. Él emitió un gruñido gutural desde la garganta-.

Solté su cuello y con otro movimiento rápido tiré los trozos de metal hacia algún lado del suelo. Luego, volví a poner mis garras en su posición inicial.

-Ahora has sido tu quién ha roto mi indumentaria -me dijo cogiendo mi cabello empapado recogido por la cinta y cerrándolo en su puño. Tiró con fuerza de él, por lo que por la inercia tuve que elevar la cabeza, dejándole mi cuello a la vista. Cerré los ojos con fuerza -. Estúpida de mierda.

Volví a gruñir, frenética y con la adrenalina corriendo a toda velocidad por mis venas cuando me mordió sin preámbulos y sin consideración alguna.

Dejé salir el aire de los pulmones de golpe al sentirlo, apretando más el agarre de su cuello por reflejo, pero volvió a juntar nuestras bocas poco después.

Se levantó del suelo embarrado con energía, cogiéndome de los glúteos fuertemente, totalmente cegado por la excitación, obligándome a soltar mi agarre para colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener el equilibrio y no caer, cruzando también las piernas sobre sus caderas.

Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros torsos mojados quedaron pegados. Mis pechos, ahora libres, quedaron amoldados perfectamente a él, manchándome con los restos de sangre del zarpazo que cruzaba casi todo tórax. Estábamos mojados de arriba abajo por culpa de la tormenta. Pero por lo que parecía a Eita no le importaba. Y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco. Igual que tampoco me importó mancharme con los restos de sangre.

Mi espalda chocó con un trozo de madera robusta.

Volví a gemir cuando me vi y fui consciente de que estaba aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el robusto árbol. El olor de la tierra mójala y el de nuestra sangre mezclada por las heridas que nos habíamos provocado en el énfasis de nuestra peculiar batalla hizo que algo de dentro de mi reaccionara de lujuria.

-Tú olor me detesta -dijo separándose un poco de mí. Por lo visto había olido la reacción de mi cuerpo gracias a su olfato. Apreté los labios en una fina línea-. Es detestable.

-Tú olor también me repug -comencé a replicarle, pero me acalló mordiéndome de nuevo los labios, dejando mi frase a medio hacer.

Hizo más presión sobre mi cuerpo y fue entonces cuando aparte de olerlo también, pude sentirlo justo en mi bajo vientre. Su excitación, totalmente dura y marcada por debajo de su taparrabos que utilizaba como pantalón de pelo blanco -aunque ahora totalmente marrón a causa del barro-, pedía a gritos ser liberada de su prisión.

Volví a gemir en su boca mientras me pegaba más a él, pidiendo mudamente a gritos _algo inevitable._

En un movimiento casi invisible para el ojo humano, volvió a desgarrar con un ágil movimiento lo que me quedaba de ropa. El hakama rojo, totalmente irreconocible cayó al suelo hecho jirones a sus pies.

Gruñó con desesperación.

El clima azotaba fuertemente, sin dar alguna intención de dar tregua. El débil frío que tocaba ahora mi piel desnuda quedaba extinto al entrar en contacto con nuestra singular burbuja. Éramos puro fuego. Tanto Eita como yo.

Estaba tan absorta por la situación, con la mente tan nublada por solo tenerlo a él en mente y sentirlo, que no fue hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo su peluda falda también hecha añicos al lado de lo que antes había sido mi hakama. Di un respingo, sorprendida por notar con las piernas su cola, justo en su rabadilla. Sonreí contra su boca cuando caí en la cuenta de algo tan obvio. Eita era un Demonio lobo, por lo que era normal que la cola –tamibén blanca- fuese parte de su cuerpo... sin embargo, desde pequeña siempre había creído que era parte de su vestimenta. Ahora tendría un motivo de peso para mofarme de él cuando me dijese algo de mis orejas perrunas.

Él, como simple respuesta a mi sonrisa burlona, mordió con más ímpetu. El sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a mi paladar enseguida, pero Eita, en un acto de perversión total lamió con lentitud el líquido mezclado con el agua de la lluvia. Exhalé de placer ante la extraña sensación que con tan solo un pequeño gesto podía provocarme.

Estábamos completamente locos. Muchísimo. Demasiado.

Calvó sus garras con fuerza en mis caderas, elevándome un poco, y antes de que pudiese adivinar su próximo movimiento se hundió en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada, uniéndonos.

Si antes había sentido dolor al morderme el cuello, esto no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Grité desesperada a la par que sonaba con fuerza un gran trueno justo encima de donde nos encontrábamos. Él gimió con más fuerza todavía, y yo, cerré los párpados, clavándole las garras totalmente en la piel de su espalda. Por un instante deseé con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de este mundo.

Todo, absolutamente todo mi interior fue arrastrado y devorado por el dolor. Arqueé la espalda en un movimiento involuntario por alejarme de ese contacto doloroso, pero eso sólo provocó que me rasguñara más la espalda por la fricción al tosco tronco.

Se separó de mi rostro con lentitud, notando aún con los ojos cerrados como sus ya habituales orbes casi negras me miraban destellando furia. Para mi sorpresa, se quedó quieto unos instantes. Pese al ruido externo sentía con total claridad mis fuertes latidos sonando con mucho ímpetu justo detrás de los tímpanos, bombeando con fuerza, como si luchara contra mis costillas para poder tener más espacio. Toda mi sangre fluía a través de mis venas a gran velocidad, quemando todo a su paso como si se hubiese convertido en un torrente de pura lava.

-Eres una completa inútil -agregó en voz baja. Yo me mantuve quieta, por lo que pude atisbar que en su boca se había formado una débil sonrisa torcida, triunfante por haberme roto en pedazos desde dentro. Literalmente. Maldito hijo de... -.

Llena de rabia, abrí de golpe los párpados para dedicarle una mirada llena de odio. Tenía el flequillo pegado a su frente y parte del rostro, con restos de sangre en su boca mezclada con las gotas de agua. Solté uno de mis brazos y con toda la fuerza que me permitió el cuerpo, le propiné un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, girándole la cara por el impacto.

Ambos nos tambaleamos y caímos de nuevo al suelo sin separar nuestro punto de unión.

Con un hábil movimiento, giró su cuerpo cuando nos estampamos contra el barro, quedando yo bajo su cuerpo y él entre mis piernas. Y por su expresión pude adivinar que pronto me arrepentiría de haberle propinado el golpe.

Empujó sus caderas fuertemente contra las mías, provocando un fuerte sonido providente de nuestros huesos a causa de la brutal embestida.

Volví a arquear la espalda. El dolor era tan insoportable... pero eso a él parecía divertirle porque volvió arremeter con fuerza de nuevo. El muy bastardo estaba disfrutando de mi agonizante sufrimiento.

- _Me gusta el olor de tu sangre_ -se mofó. Bajé la vista y pude ver a lo que se refería. Me había quitado, robado mi virginidad, y como consecuencia se había llevado esa tela tan preciada que verificaba mi -antes- condición. Su pubis, al igual que el mío, estaba completamente ensangrentado a causa de la rotura de mi himen -.

Pero no me impactó esa imagen, más bien me sorprendí a mí misma al deleitar con la mirada en como su cuerpo se movía con rabia hacia el mío. A pesar del dolor que aún sentía, era muy excitante. Sus abdominales marcados con el agua resbalando por ellos, sus caderas marcadas por los músculos de su bajo vientre, su casi inexistente vello púbico emparejado con el mío, y su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi hasta fundirse de nuevo en lo más hondo de mi interior.

Gemí de puro gozo sin apartar la mirada de ahí.

Decidida, guie mis manos a sus glúteos y cuando volvió a salir casi completamente de mi feminidad, le empujé con fuerza para que volviera a unirse a mí. Con rabia, con ira, con desesperación, totalmente ida y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Gruñó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Después de unos momentos siguiendo el ritmo, el dolor le dejó paso al placer.

Un placer que jamás en mi vida había sentido o experimentado. Nunca nada me había hecho sentirme igual que ahora. Tan siquiera me había besado con nadie –porque los mordiscos que nos estábamos dando en la boca tampoco podían contar como tal-. Y las veces que Ganku lo había intentado… el Demonio lobo lo había interrumpido, dejándole la faena a medio camino.

De golpe, Eita pareció recuperar el mando de su mente. Salió de mi interior y un acto demasiado rápido me posicionó bocabajo, obligándome a salir también de mi trance. El frío me invadió por sorpresa al no sentirle dentro, como si nuestra burbuja explotase al no estar unidos. Pero eso duró poco. Volvió a embestirme enseguida, arrancándome de nuevo un gutural gemido ahogado.

Sus brazos, quedaron apoyados justo a los lados de mi cabeza para no aplastarme, pero estaba tan pegado a mí que podía sentir casi todo su cuerpo sobre mi espalda.

Un rayo calló a la distancia, provocando un gran estruendo en el ambiente.

Volvimos a gemir.

Parecíamos dos fieras incansables intentando ganar la pelea por demostrar quien se trataba del más fuerte.

Ahora sus caderas chocaban sin control y con un frenesí frenético en mis glúteos, penetrándome desde atrás con fuerza. El placer que sentía en esta posición era indescriptible, pero no pensaba premiarle los oídos con los gimoteos y gruñidos que se acoplaban a mi garganta. Bastante humillante era estar simplemente en esta posición. Torcí el gesto al darme cuenta. Esta era la posición en la que los canes hacían… eso. Maldije para mis adentros. Eita era un lobo, lo cual significaba que era descendiente de los caninos, pero, ¿hasta llegar a este extremo?

Volvió a coger mi cabello en su puño, elevándome el rostro del suelo y un poco el torso, dejando otra vez mi cuello al descubierto.

Él, detrás de mí, en el suelo con la tormenta cayéndonos encima, llenos de barro y sangre, totalmente desnudos, haciendo el amor como los canes furiosos.

Clavé las uñas en el suelo, sintiendo como algo abrasador comenzaba a nacer en mi bajo vientre. Un torrente de puro fuego atravesó mi columna vertebral a gran velocidad, erizando todo mi bello a su paso.

Y no pude reprimirme más.

Mi cuerpo entero flaqueó y grité desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la sensación y retorciéndome involuntariamente desde debajo de su cuerpo.

Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía más, acercó su boca al hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro para morderme de nuevo. Pero esta vez metiendo en su totalidad los colmillos en la carne, como por puro _instinto_.

Un estruendoso trueno sonó de nuevo desde el cielo, pero pese a ese sonido pude distinguir como él también gemía en mi cuello sin separar la boca de ahí, abandonándose y dejándose ir en mi interior, derramado todo su fluido. Contraje el rostro por el mordisco, pero pese a eso, Eita no titubeó en hundir más los colmillos sin soltarme, manteniéndose totalmente inmóvil.

 **REVIEWS … REVIEWS … REVIEWS**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada pedir disculpas por mis días sin publicar. Ha sido semana Santa y aquí en España se celebra habiendo muchos días de puente, y claro, he aprovechado para desconectar.

El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo listo y editado, solo falta subirlo, pero para eso… esperad un poquito. Solo unos pocos días, más que nada para que podáis digerir este que por cierto… ¡TACHÁN! ¡LEMON for you body baby!

No sé si habré cumplido las expectativas, pero creo que me quedó bien… y si no es así, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber con vuestros mensajes. Quería más que nada plasmar la lujuria, la necesidad que estos dos pares de locos sentían en ese momento. Izayoi no era consciente, solo se dejaba llegar por sus instintos primarios en una coctelera llena de rabia, odio, y sexo con Eita, que por cierto es el único causante y culpable de que le pase esto a nuestra protagonista.

¿Qué pasara cuando aparezca Inuyasha y Kagome de nuevo en la aldea? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que su hija ha sido marcada por el demonio lobo? ¿Y que éste encima es hijo de su rival eterno Koga? Es que manda cojones ¡hahaha!

Gracias por leerme, por seguir ahí, por comentarme y por apoyarme. Millones de besos de chocolate.


	8. Más humana

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Más humana**

De nuevo, el frio me acató cuando se separó de mí, volviéndome a la realidad en seguida.

Se sentó a mi lado, con las rodillas elevadas y con los antebrazos apoyados en ellas cerrando los ojos y elevando el rostro al cielo. Yo en cambio me mantuve estática en la misma posición: bocabajo y con los codos en el suelo para mantenerme un poco erguida.

Abrí los ojos con mucha lentitud, intentando así aplacar un poco el terror que sentía al volver a la cruda realidad. La tormenta había menguado, dando paso a una leve y casi inexistente débil llovizna.

-¿Qué… -susurré con la mirada perdida captando la atención del Demonio Lobo, pero no me miró –me has hecho?

-Lo que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando evitar –contestó sin más después de unos momentos en silencio. Se puso en pie y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver por el rabillo del ojo su total desnudez. Cogió del suelo lo que quedaba de su vestimenta, alzándola hasta su rostro para poder observar cuales estaban aun medianamente bien -. Toma, -me lanzó lo que parecía su pantalón, o falda, o lo que fuese –será suficiente para que puedas taparte.

La tela calló justo entre mis manos. Cuando caí en la cuenta la cogí rápidamente, girando sobre mi cuerpo para quedar sentada y tapándome la desnudez con la tela embarrada, apretándola contra mi pecho.

-Idiota, te he visto desnuda hace un momento –soltó serio pero con una sonrisa algo burlona en los labios mientras se ataba a la cintura lo que le había quedado de la manta que usaba de hombreras. Apreté la mandíbula.

-Eres un maldito bastardo –escupí con rabia, poniéndome en pie y colocándome la tela alrededor del cuerpo -. No te lo perdonaré jamás –le encaré, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Tarde –dijo sin más.

...

Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, adolorido, incapaz de responder a los movimientos que le mandaba hacer. Solo mis piernas se movían por pura inercia y sosiego, llevándome a ese lugar tan conocido para mí.

Otro destello alumbró el cielo totalmente arropado por la oscuridad y la escasa luz que daba la luna que se colaba milagrosamente entre la espesa manta de nubes negras. El trueno sonó de inmediato en cuanto la luz del relámpago cesó, trayendo con él una nueva cantidad de agua.

Detuve mis pasos por un momento, elevando el rostro y cerrando los párpados en un gesto cansado.

La luna estaba casi en lo alto del cielo, lo que significaba que mi "desaparición" había durado mucho, mucho rato.

Las gotas de agua, que caían furiosamente por todo mi cuerpo y mi cara me ayudaban un poco –sólo un poco –a enfriarme la mente y a aplacar las sensación de angustia que comenzaba a sentir justo en la garganta.

Inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de ese aire frío y húmedo que tanto necesitaba mientras me abrazaba a mí misma con los brazos, sintiendo debajo mis dedos los rasguños que me había hecho Eita en éstos. No me preocupaban las heridas, pues en unas horas desaparecerían completamente y mi piel volvería a estar intacta, pero...

El nudo de mi garganta explotó, provocando que todas las lágrimas contenidas salieran sin control en un llanto desenfrenado.

Lo que nunca recuperaría sería mi virginidad... ¿qué pensaría mi madre si se enterase? Ella, que era todo un ejemplo para mí de lealtad y enseñanza de tener amor incondicional por el hombre al que amaba. Ella, que había esperado a poder estar con mi padre para poder entregarse al amor de su vida. Ella, que me había enseñado a que debía respetarme a mí misma y a mis principios ante todo, para que yo después le castigase entregándome a un hombre por puro instinto...

Reprimí un quejido al darme cuenta de que no sólo nunca recuperaría mi pureza, sino que también nunca podría volver a mirarle a la cara de la misma manera.

La sensación de asco me invadió por completo, asco de mi propia persona...

Sin esperar más, deshice mi propio abrazó y mandé a mis piernas a que corrieran lo más posible hasta el río que había antes de la colina que daba a mi cabaña. Tenía y debía de quitarme el olor a lobo y sexo de todo el cuerpo, igual que los restos de sangre y barro.

Me metí de golpe en el agua, sin reparar siquiera en lo fría que estaba. La lluvia no era suficiente para que pudiera sentirme limpia. Desaté el nudo de la manta de pelo que llevaba enrollada en el cuerpo y la tiré lo más lejos posible de mi lado. No me importaba estar desnuda, no me importaba que alguien pudiese verme aunque fuese totalmente de noche, me daba exactamente igual. Lo único que quería era quitarme esta sensación de encima. Solté mi cabello dejando que cayera en cascada por mi espalda, sumergiéndome unos segundos para terminar de mojarme por completo. Froté y lo cepillé con fuerza para quitarme los nudos, pero antes de comenzar en frotar mi cuerpo, me miré por un segundo.

Tenía arañazos por los brazos, hombros, y marcas de colmillos – _de sus colmillos_ – por los pechos. Al posar la vista más hacia abajo pude apreciar que también habían marcas en mis caderas, cintura, y muslos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando deslumbré los restos de sangre en mi bajo vientre y en donde mis piernas se unían.

Volví a sumergirme ,frotando con fuerza todo mi cuerpo sin importarme el dolor que sentía al pasar las manos por encima de las heridas. No me importaba, es más, si pudiera arrancarme la piel lo habría hecho encantada, pero cuando mi mano se posó en mi intimidad para limpiar todos los restos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió de nuevo mi columna vertebral. Me dolía, me dolía muchísimo aún. Era como si la presión aún estuviese ahí. Froté otra vez con más fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos que comenzaban a atacar mis pensamientos.

Cuando por fin creí que estaba suficientemente limpia, salí del agua y me impulsé de un salto hasta llegar a la entrada de mi cabaña.

Tan siquiera reparé en encender la fogata para poder ver. Suerte de mis sentidos Hanyou que hacían que tuviese más visión en la oscuridad. Abrí el viejo arcón de madera, remendando su interior hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando: ropa limpia, aceite de perfume, y el pijama que había estado usando anteriormente. Cualquier cosa me valía para secarme, aunque fuese con mi ropa de dormir. Restregué la tela por todo mi cuerpo y cabello, frotándolo con energía para quitarme toda la humedad. Después, abrí el pequeño botecito de aceite, y echando una buena porción en la palma de la mano, me la restregué por todo el cuerpo. Por lo menos con esto disimularía el olor a lobo hasta que desapareciese por sí solo. Cuando las manos me llegaron al cuello di un pequeño respingo al sentir un latigazo en la zona.

Zurcí las cejas.

Tenté con cuidado la piel, tocando con delicadeza los dos orificios de los colmillos de Eita. Estaba caliente, y aunque no dolía sí eran bastante profundos... y eso significaba que tardarían más en cicatrizar.

Zurcí más las cejas. Tendría que dejar mi cabello al aire para poder disimular la profunda herida.

Maldito idiota...

Me vestí completamente con la ropa limpia e intentando no hacerle caso a mis heridas guerra, y ahora sí que encendí la pequeña fogata con un fuego débil. Cuando mi futón estuvo extendido al lado, me estiré sobre él por fin, tapándome con la manta hasta las cejas.

Y de nuevo el llanto acudió a mí.

Me coloqué de costado, abrazándome de nuevo a mí misma en forma fetal, intentando darme apoyo a mí misma ante el remolino de sentimientos, emociones y remordimientos que acuchillaban mi mente sin clemencia.

Después de tantas horas, días y semanas pensando en todo esto para llegar a este punto de la situación me resultaba imposible de creer. Me había alejado de mi familia, incluso me había enfrentado a mi mejor amigo por el demonio lobo para ir en su busca cuando nos interceptó. Si él no hubiese aparecido en el claro aquel día en que Ganku y yo íbamos a entrenar... seguramente que nada de esto habría pasado.

Apreté los dientes.

¿Por qué había tenido que encabezonarme por ir en su busca por qué simplemente decía que no sabía quién era yo, que no me recordaba? Tendría que haberlo dejado estar y haber seguido mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero no, tuve que ir tras él, pedirle explicaciones y amenazarnos si nos volvíamos a ver. Todo porque algo dentro de mí me decía que mentía, que Eita sí me recordaba. Y todo por culpa de esa pequeña esperanza que el instinto me daba.

Mi cuerpo se rindió por el cansancio y terminé durmiéndome mientras las lágrimas seguían rolando por mis mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada, pensando en que pasaría si mi padre también se enteraba de esto.

Solo esperaba que el olor pasase desapercibido con los aceites perfumados hasta que desapareciese por completo.

La luz del sol atravesaba mis párpados con fuerza. Un repentino dolor cruzó mi cuerpo al girarme para huir de esa molesta claridad.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y con pesadez extrema. El sol se colaba por entre las ventanas, indicándome que sería más de media mañana, lo que significaba que había dormido bastantes horas seguidas, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no había descansado y seguía igual de adolorido.

Me senté sobre el futón, desperezándome y estirando mis entumecidos músculos.

La cabeza me dolía a horrores.

Extendí los brazos sobre mis piernas para poder tener una mejor visión de ellos. Suspiré de alivio. Las marcas estaban casi por desaparecer pero aún se notaban un poco los rasguños. Tendría que ponerme uno de los hitoe que usaba mamá. Genial, encima me parecería más a ella. Como si la culpa que llevaba ya encima no fuese suficiente...

Con toda la pereza y el pesar del mundo me puse en pie. Las ganas que tenía de salir al exterior eran totalmente nulas pero con el sol que hacía la idea no era tan molesta.

Podría ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y de paso, buscar algo para comer. Aunque bueno, tenía el estómago cerrado y la verdad es que no me apetecía nada meterme algo dentro, pero así podría mantenerme ocupada.

¿No?

Los aldeanos estaban todos ocupados en sus quehaceres. Unos se dedicaban a sembrar la cosecha mientras hablaban entre sí muy animados. Otros, alimentaban a las reses y las mujeres cuidaban los cultivos de arroz. Todo el mundo seguía con sus vidas pasivamente, aprovechando la linda mañana y la tregua de las tormentas.

Suspiré con pesadez pero antes de emprender el camino para llegar al río alguien me hablo por la espalda, provocándome un respingo por el sobresalto.

-Bella Izayoi, -habló el monje. Me giré para poder estar frente a él. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que iba acompañado de una Sango muy sonriente –si no tuvieses el cabello de color blanco, podría jurar que eras Kagome –me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Keh...

Los dos adultos soltaron una risita.

-Rectifico, Kagome nunca se parecería tanto a Inuyasha –ante esto, no pude evitar sonreír –. Por cierto, gracias por la medicina que le diste a Sango, me fue de maravilla. Ya estoy sano como un roble.

Alzó los brazos en un gesto cómico, mostrando y haciendo fuerza con los músculos con una mueca triunfal.

-Eres un caso –dijo entre risas su mujer a la par que él también soltaba una risotada.

Sin duda era una pareja graciosa. Siempre estaban riéndose. Era como si los años tampoco hubiesen pasado para ellos. Seguían siendo los mismos desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque con algunas marcas en sus rostros por el paso del tiempo. Mi padre me había dicho alguna vez que el monje nunca dejaría esencia de mujeriego a un lado, y no perdía la razón, porque en más de una ocasión éste le había toquiteado el trasero a su mujer delante de todos ganándose una buena bofetada por parte de ella. En esos momentos era cuando mi madre suspiraba y decía que era como si estuviera viendo a la pareja de amigos que conoció años atrás.

-Izayoi –me llamó ella. La miré con algo de confusión al romper el hilo de mis pensamientos –, ¿vendrás esta noche a cenar a nuestra casa? –sonrió amablemente a la par que Miroku volvía recuperar la compostura.

-¿Eh? –dije con voz ida.

Miroku alzó una ceja mirándome.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estarás enferma tú también? –Sango torció el gesto también mirándome.

Tragué saliva.

-¡No, no! –negué rápidamente haciendo gestos con las manos. Oh disimulaba, o se darían cuenta de que en realidad si tenía la cabeza en otra parte. O mejor dicho… en otra persona –no estoy enferma, sólo que dormí un poco mal anoche.

Volví a tragar saliva.

-Estarán Shippo y Rin también –me animó de nuevo Sango dedicándome otra vez una de esas sonrisas suyas tan amables.

-Si claro, por supuesto que iré –en ese momento un soplo de aire azotó nuestros rostros con delicadeza. En un acto reflejo volví a recolocar todo mi cabello hacia el lado derecho de mi cuello.

-Nosotros vamos aprovechar la bonita mañana que hace dando un paseo –miró a su marido y luego volvió a poner sus ojos castaños en los míos –. No vemos entonces esta noche sobrina.

Cuando comenzaron a emprender su camino de nuevo, Miroku giró el rostro.

-Acuérdate de traer ese apetitoso ciervo –puso cara de inocente y no pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

-No seas descarado monje –le reprochó su mujer cuando ya se estaban alejando.

Les miré divertida.

-Querida, esto es ser descarado –y le tocó el trasero de nuevo, con la única diferencia que esta vez le había dado tiempo a dar un salto para escapar de su castigo entre risas.

Otra soplo de aire acarició de nuevo mi rostro devolviéndome a la realidad. Comencé a caminar por las calles de la aldea, sorteando las pequeñas casitas y saludando a la gente que encontraba a mi paso. Unos me saludaban cordialmente, en cambio, otros ponían cara de asombro al verme aparecer, observándome detenidamente el rostro, y luego las ropas.

¿Es que tanto me parecía a mi madre físicamente vistiendo como ella?

Al apreciar el pequeño río a lo lejos olí que había alguien más allí.

-¡Izayoi! –gritó Shippo tirándose a mis brazos. Rin giró el rostro en un respingo ante la reacción tan inesperada del pequeño kitsune, provocándole un leve vuelco el corazón. Al percatarse de mi presencia, ya recuperada del susto me saludó de manera sonriente –Rin y yo estamos haciendo labores domésticas –dijo el niño orgulloso volviendo al suelo y colocándose las manos en las caderas, sacando pecho.

-Estamos haciendo la colada –explicó la chica humana de cabello negro desde la orilla del río sentada –. Shippo me está ayudando –el aludido volvió a sonreír orgulloso mientras comenzaba a frotar con energía las prendas de ropa contra el trozo de madera levemente sumergido en el agua.

Rin me miró curiosa cuando me acerqué a ellos.

-Vaya, Izayoi, ¡eres el vivo retrato de Kagome! –Exclamó observándome con su radiante sonrisa tierna. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta gente en tan solo unos minutos me había dicho eso. Shippo me miró también con atención desde su posición.

-Es verdad, ¡no me había fijado! –me agaché a su lado, tomando una prenda de ropa para ayudarles –Es como si estuviese viendo a Kagome cuando comenzó a vestirse así las primeras veces cuando volvió –sonreí. Luego cambió la expresión a una más dulce al posar su vista en mi cabello – ¡Te sienta bien el cabello suelto!

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

Si supieran por qué lo llevaba así…

-Gracias por el cumplido Shippo. Por cierto Rin –llamé sin mucha importancia poniéndole más empeño en frotar la tela entre mis manos –, ¿cómo es que no está Sesshomaru por aquí?

Podía notar a leguas que su esencia no se encontraba por los alrededores. Pero antes de que ella pudiese responder, alguien lo hizo al salir de uno de los arbustos que había detrás de nosotros.

-Mocosa fastidiosa –suspiré con pesadez cuando supe quién era. Tan siquiera me giré para verle –, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Jaken se posicionó a nuestro lado. Podía sentir sus grandes y amarillos ojos en mi nuca. Genial, otro que me estudiaba como si yo fuese un gran enigma que aún no se había descifrado.

-Hola abuelo Jaken –le sonrió Rin entusiasmada desde su posición, girando la cabeza para encontrárselo. Él demonio verde la ignoró sin apartarme la mirada, por lo que la humana volvió al momento a su concentración con la ropa.

Era costumbre. El sapito verde siempre hacía lo mismo con ella. La ignoraba a veces, la reñía y no paraba de quejarse de su presencia, como si Rin fuese un estorbo. Ella no se lo tomaba a mal puesto que lo conocía desde bien pequeña y sabía que no se lo decía en serio. A mí tampoco me caía mal pese a su mal humor cuotidiano, pero era inevitable que me crispara los nervios. A mí y a casi todos los de la aldea cuando andaba por ahí, y ya ni hablar de mi padre.

-Sí que te pareces a ella –dijo refiriéndose a mi madre –, pero sin duda eres más parecida a tu padre. Entre las orejas de perro –apreté los dientes aún si mirarlo – y el pestilente olor a… –se quedó callado un momento. Me tensé de inmediato y contuve la respiración. Ahora sí que giré el rostro para mirarle con confusión –a ¡Hanyou! –se abrazó a su báculo de dos cabezas totalmente rígido, como si intentara no caerse al suelo. Tenía la cara tan descompuesta que parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Exhalé el aire contenido de mis pulmones con lentitud, nerviosa.

-El señor Sesshomaru se fue a dar un paseo –explicó Rin sin prestar atención a cómo Jaken y yo nos estábamos mirando.

Shippo soltó una risotada, dejando la tela en la que había estado atareado en un cesto de mimbre con las demás prendas limpias y escurridas.

-No me imagino a Sesshomaru dando precisamente un paseo como una persona normal y cogiendo florecillas por el camino –él y Rin rieron, pero yo volví el rostro hacia el frente, poniendo otra vez atención a mi tarea. Incluso Jaken parecía igual de incómodo que yo.

-Me voy de aquí –anunció de repente el demonio verde girando sus pies y caminando hacía uno de los árboles que daban al límite del bosque. Giró el rostro antes de llegar a él y dijo: –Y no, el amo Sesshomaru no está dando un paseo. Está haciendo una de sus rondas defensivas. –Y se sentó en el suelo, recostado sobre el tronco con su báculo entre los diminutos bracitos.

Una brisa hizo que mi cabello se balanceara con delicadeza. Sin tener en cuenta que tenía las manos mojadas volví a colocármelo _correctamente._ Aggg, qué ganas tenía de que ese mordisco desapareciera para poder volver a mi habitual recogido de cabello. Aún podía recordar como mi madre me hacía diademas de flores silvestres, blancas, y de todos los colores. Y qué incómodas eran… definitivamente prefería mantener mi cabello recogido. Práctico, porque odiaba sentirlo sobre mi cara cuando corría y cuando entrenaba.

Shippo arrugó la nariz olfateando el aire, concentrado y volviendo a dejar a medias su faena. Giró el rostro y torció el gesto.

-¿Ha que hueles Izayoi? –me miró con curiosidad pero sin relajar su rostro. Volví a tensarme. Pero esta vez pudiendo escucharme los latidos del corazón justo detrás de las orejas -¡Ya sé! –exclamó con energía y poniéndose en pie para acercase más a mí y volver a… ¿olfatearme? Contuve el aliento, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de Rin –Es aceite de jazmín, ¿verdad? –se tiró a mis piernas, mirándome con unos ojos radiantes y entusiastas muy cerca de mi cara. Por un momento desee que la tierra me tragara. Milagroso sea el aceite de perfume.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Si Shippo, lo has… lo has adivinado.

Él volvió al suelo, sacando pecho otra vez con orgullo.

-¡Mi olfato de Kitsune mejora con los años!

Una pequeña piedra impactó justo en la frente del niño, haciéndole caer al suelo por la inercia del impacto.

-¡Deja de gritar niño insolente! ¡Estoy intentando tener tranquilidad! –le reprochó Jaken desde su posición. Shippo gruñó mirándolo ceñudo al recomponerse del mareo.

-¡Tonto! –corrió en la dirección en donde se encontraba el youkai verde. Éste comenzó a correr y el otro, siguiéndole los pasos no paraba de repetirle que tarde o temprano lo atraparía.

-¡Soy más habilidoso que tú, más listo, más rápido y más guapo! –le gritaba Jaken sin dejar de correr.

Tanto Rin como reímos con ganas ante la escena.

-Cuando era pequeña también se comportaban igual –dijo sonriendo en un suspiro. Colocó la prenda de ropa en el cesto de mimbre, cogiendo otra del otro cubo para empezar de nuevo con el procedimiento.

-¿Siempre? –la miré divertida, mas aliviada de no tenerles pendientes de mi por alguna extraña razón.

Ella asintió cuando otra pregunta cruzó mis pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿cuándo harás oficial lo tuyo con mi tío? –solté sin más.

Rin dio un respingo. Su corazón sonó con fuerza, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Estaba claro que el tema le ponía nerviosa. Al ver que no respondía le incité con una sonrisa perversa.

-Bueno, yo… –titubeó. Suspiró y cuadró los hombros en un acto de valentía –las cosas están bien como están ahora. Aunque sé que mis sentimientos son obvios ante todo el mundo. Él fue quien me crió prácticamente desde que me quedé huérfana. Él ha sido siempre mi salvador, mi héroe. Siempre lo he admirado… no me atrevo a decírselo a él, por supuesto, pero soy consciente de que también lo sabe –volvió a suspirar. Me mantuve en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que me decía –. Ahora que soy adulta su actitud conmigo no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo, así que creo que no haya algo oficial.

Levanté una ceja.

-Yo creo que si ha cambiado. Y si no, acuérdate de cuando le pediste por ejemplo quedarte en la aldea hasta que mi madre tuviese a mi hermano –sonrió ante el recuerdo, volviendo a coger la última prenda de ropa por lavar –. Él, ese estoico Daiyoukai, accediendo a la petición de una humana por el simple echo de ser tú.

-Quizás… –suspiró con melancolía, observando con atención la tela de entre sus manos, cómo si ésta fuese a darle la respuesta de que es lo que tenía que hacer.

-Estoy segura de tarde o temprano, llegará un día en que vuelvas a la aldea siendo oficialmente su pareja, sólo que él es muy orgulloso como para ahora darse cuenta del curso de las cosas.

El tono rojo que ocupaba su rostro pasó a un color más vivo y llamativo.

Otro soplo de viento nos azotó ahora con más fuerza, llevando consigo una manta de nubes que se acercaban con velocidad por el horizonte.

-Convertirse en la pareja de un youkai no están sencillo… -se encogió de hombros otra vez –y si no me crees, ¡pregúntale a tu madre! –soltó una risita nerviosa antes de cambiar de tema rápidamente – Será mejor que volvamos antes de que comience a llover, capaz es de enfadarse si cojo algún resfriado.

Volví a levantar la ceja y ella me sacó la lengua mientras se ponía en pie. Shippo apareció de la nada totalmente agotado con un Jaken detrás más agotado aún y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Yo te ayudo Rin! –el pequeño kitsune cogió el cesto de ropa lleno mientras que la chica cogía el que estaba vacío, abrazándolo contra su pecho con ambos brazos.

-¿Te vienes? –me levanté yo también del sitio, quedando ambas una frente a la otra.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me quedaré un rato a ver si pesco algo para comer.

Dirigió ahora la mirada al demonio verde.

-¿Y usted abuelo Jaken? ¿Se viene con nosotros?

Él refunfuñó.

-Claro, ¿es qué acaso quieres que enferme, niña tonta? –ella sonrió.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche entonces en casa de Sango no?

-Por supuesto que sí, no dejare que ese monje se coma toda la comida –ambas nos sonreímos y a Jaken se le iluminaron los ojos al esucchar la palabra "comida". Después, los tres caminaron de vuelta hacia la aldea, dejándome sola.

Las nubes estaban viniendo con rapidez, dejando ver unos cuantos relámpagos en ellas conforme se acercaban. El viento comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles con rebeldía, provocando una sintonía a causa del movimiento de las hojas y ramas.

Tenía que darme prisa si quería conseguir algo de comida y no volver a quedar empapada.

Pero algo en el ambiente captó mi atención.

Miré en la dirección de dónde provenía esa sensación, y entonces, de entre las rocas y arbustos de la otra orilla del río, frente a mí, lo vi. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron en su color negro habitual, hipnotizándome.

Contuve el aliento.

 _Eita…_

Esa sensación que me había advertido de su presencia, descendió desde mi nuca hasta al final de mi espina dorsal en forma de escalofrío, erizándome todo el vello del cuerpo a su paso. Y sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, me encontré cruzando la mitad del río para llegar a su encuentro a la par que él hacía lo mismo hasta quedar justo frente a frente. Por suerte, el agua nos cubría hasta justo las caderas. Pero no me importó. Ni eso, ni que mis ropas se mojasen, ni la sensación de frio que daba el agua.

Mis piernas temblaron cunado sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Su mirada esmeralda tan oscura como la noche me estudió con ansiedad. Esta vez no percibí odio en ella sino más bien un dejo entusiasmo muy, pero que muy débil.

Apreté las manos en puños, sintiendo como la respiración se me volvía irregular y la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer cada tramo de mi cuerpo.

Eita apretó los dientes tan fuertes que la mandíbula se le tensó cuando dirigió la mirada a mis labios. Entonces fue cuando nuestros cuerpos, por puro instinto de saber cuándo en el momento exacto, chocaron con fuerza el uno del otro para esta vez, fundir nuestros labios en un beso devastador, abrasador, y hasta casi devorador.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos cuando las débiles gotas de lluvia que caían de nuevo desde las espesas nubes negras comenzaron a mojarnos, haciendo también un leve ruidito al chocar éstas con el agua que nos rodeaba.

Esta vez no había odio en su mirada.

Me extendió la mano en mi dirección, invitándome a tomarla. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se la agarré cerrando con fuerza mis dedos alrededor de su palma, haciendo firme el agarre.

Me sonrió de lado y ante mi atenta mirada desconcertada, comenzó a caminar dirección a la pequeña cascada que había a unos metros a nuestra derecha.

Levanté una ceja sin entender muy bien lo que hacía, sin embargo no dije nada y me dejé llevar por él.

Di un respingo y cerré los ojos cuando me arrastró al interior de la cascada, haciendo que al pasar por debajo quedásemos empapados de arriba abajo.

Genial, otra vez chorreando...

Pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, contuve la respiración por el asombro.

Eita, que aún mantenía nuestras manos entrelazadas giró el rostro para poder mirarme. Pero ignoré su mirada al tener todos mis sentidos puestos en lo que había delante de nosotros.

La pared rocosa y la parte superior de piedra de la cueva era de un color grisáceo oscuro. Era muy, pero que muy alta de altura y con algunas grietas que dejaban pasar en pequeños goteos el agua del río superior que pasaba por encima. Sin embargo no era muy ancha, aunque si lo bastante alargada y profunda como para mantenernos lo suficientemente lejos del agua de la cascada para quedar resguardados de las salpicaduras. Al final, justo al lado de la pared que daba por finalizada la cueva, había extendido en el suelo una especie de nido echo con varias mantas de pelo de color gris claro, contrastando con el oscuro de las paredes, y justo enfrente, un montoncito de ramas de madera y ramitas de paja apiladas de forma uniforme, rodeadas en círculo por piedras pequeñas.

Cuando mi cerebro recibió la orden de que tenía que volver a respirar de nuevo, el aroma intenso de Eita me embriagó por completo, dejándome medio atontada.

Este lugar, sin duda, era de él puesto que su olor estaba por todas partes, incluidas las mantas de pelo que hacían de nido.

Le devolví la mirada, atónita y sin entender realmente porque me había traído a lo que parecía ser su refugio.

Pero en vez de contestar a mí muda pregunta, tiró de mi mano con rudeza, provocando que mi cuerpo entero se pegara al suyo en un sonido sordo.

Volví a contener la respiración cuando elevé la mirada hasta posarla sobre la suya.

No, definitivamente no había odio en ella. Más bien era... ¿necesidad?, ¿compresión? No sabía muy bien cómo describirlo.

Su mano libre de la mía subió hasta mi nuca, colándola por debajo de ahora mi suelto cabello mojado. El contacto ardiente contra mi húmeda piel hizo que todo mi bello se erizara por la sensación, provocándome también un escalofrío.

Acercó más el rostro al mío hasta al punto de poder de sentir su también ardiente respiración.

Volví a tener un escalofrío y el volvió a sonreír de lado, mostrando levemente uno de sus colmillos superiores.

Quitó su mano de detrás de mi cabeza y me arrastró otra vez con él hasta el interior de la cueva, dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca por la repentina desaparición del contacto.

Con un hábil y muy rápido movimiento, rascó con un solo zarpazo la pared, provocando chispas por el contacto de sus afiladas garras con las piedras.

La pequeña fogata se encendió de inmediato gracias a una de esas chispas, dando una tenue luz en medio de la oscuridad. Y sobretodo un calorcito realmente agradable.

-Sabía que tenías frío -adivinó él volviéndome a pegar a su cuerpo y derritiéndome con su aliento abrasador. Arrugué las cejas -.

-No lo tendría si no me hubieses echo pasar por debajo... -mi voz paso a convertirse en un susurro - de una cascada, empapándome... -mi voz se apagó poco a poco hasta convertirse en inexistente en cuanto su mirada se intensificó en su color casi negro habitual. Me temblaron las piernas, pero no iba a dejar que me intimidara -. Imbécil.

Intensificó su media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

-Anoche no parecía molestarte en absoluto.

Me quedé muda al escucharle.

Toda una horda de recuerdos cruzaron mi mente de golpe. Él, yo, en medio de la tormenta, librando nuestra propia batalla entre gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos y mordiscos...

Tragué saliva y él sonrió satisfecho por mi silencio, enterrando otra vez su mano en mi cabello hasta colocarla en mi nuca.

Se inclinó despacio, con mucha lentitud a mi rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Una corriente eléctrica me cruzó el cuerpo de arriba abajo, desde la raíz de mi pelo hasta la punta de los dedos los pies. Jadeé al sentir su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para intensificar el beso.

Entreabrí la boca y Eita no tardó en adentrar su lengua en mi cavidad.

Volví a jadear cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse al compás la una con la otra. Él, por su parte, hizo más presión con su mano, pegando más nuestros rostros.

Las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir eran tan intensas como las de anoche cuando comenzó a morderme desordenadamente y con desesperación la boca, pero ahora, aunque se aproximaban mucho, era diferente. Era calmado, lento, como si no hubiese nada a nuestro alrededor nada más que nosotros y el pequeño fuego.

Conduje mi mano libre por debajo de su brazo hasta colocarla en su espalda en un intento de darme equilibrio y poder alzarme de puntillas para llegar bien a su altura.

Quería más. Ansiaba más.

Y su olor envolvente e intenso no me ayudaba demasiado a contener mis acciones.

Incluso podía decir que ahora no me resultaba tan desagradable su pestilente olor característico a lobo, si no que más bien ahora, me resultaba embriagante, adictivo, totalmente necesario.

Sin separarnos lo más mínimo, sus pies se movieron llevándome con él hasta las mantas depositadas en el suelo, tanteando la pequeña hoguera.

Me recostó sobre ellas con lentitud, quitando la mano que acunaba mi cuello para colocarla a un lado de mi rostro, haciendo lo mismo con la otra que aún seguía unida a la mía para mantener el equilibrio y no poner todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo.

Gemí en su boca y el gruñó cuando al abrir mis piernas para dejarle espacio para que se acomodase mejor, nos rozamos débilmente con las ropas de por medio.

Colé mi mano libre por entre nuestros cuerpos, tanteando el espacio hasta encontrar lo que quería. Esta vez, con algo más de delicadeza, me deshice de su armadura tirando con suavidad del lazo de la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta a su torso, posicionado a uno de sus costados.

Eita separó su cuerpo del mío un momento para facilitarme el trabajo. Un segundo después, la armadura yacía a un lado del suelo junto a las hombreras de pelo blanco.

Volvió a pegarse a mi cuerpo con impaciencia y sin poder evitarlo, gemí involuntariamente al notar su torso y pecho húmedo pero ardiente a través de mi hitoe.

Nos separamos un momento, rompiendo el largo y necesitado contacto de nuestros labios, buscando ambos el aire que tanto necesitábamos en estos momentos.

Sus ojos brillaron negros ante la poca luz que daba el fuego a través del flequillo que se le había pegado a la frente.

-Si no lo haces tú ahora, terminarás otra vez con las ropas destrozadas -su voz ronca resonó en un tono grave por toda la cueva. Me mordí el labio al ver cómo su desesperación iba en aumento, pero agradecí que esta vez le diese una oportunidad a mi ropa -.

-Aparta. -sonreí con malicia ante su oscura mirada. Rompió el contacto de nuestras manos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas entre mis piernas, teniéndome completamente a su visión.

Con suma lentitud, me desaté el lazo del obi. Una vez la sujeción desapareció, me deshice de mi hitoe en un movimiento extremadamente perezoso, dejándolo justo en donde estaba su armadura y provocándole un gruñido, pero cuando mis manos bajaron ahora hasta el borde de mi hakama, entendió el mensaje y comenzó él también a deshacerse de su falda de pelo blanco.

No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos mientras los dos nos desnudábamos.

Tensó la mandíbula cuando por fin, me tuvo completamente desnuda y a su merced. Inspiró profundamente y cerró los párpados con fuerza cuando el olor de mi excitación llegó a su olfato.

Volví a sonreír maliciosamente, encantada de ver cómo mi efecto surgía en él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y desesperado hasta límites inimaginables, acabó de desnudarse también en un movimiento rudo.

Me mordí los labios sin darme cuenta al ver realmente lo que era capaz de provocarle. Su hombría, totalmente erecta y resplandeciente apuntaba hacia arriba, clamando a gritos ser unida a mi cuerpo.

Volvió a recostarse sobre mí, apoyándose de nuevo en sus antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio.

Jadeamos al mismo tiempo cuando noté la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada húmeda y caliente.

Posicionó su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello con la mandíbula tensa, haciéndose rechinar los dientes en el silencio absoluto de la cueva. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo y envolviendo mis piernas en sus caderas. Fue entonces cuando se adentró poco a poco en mi interior.

Suspiré con los párpados cerrados, sintiendo como se abría paso en un movimiento muy, pero que muy lento. La sensación era indescriptible y hasta daba la impresión que el tiempo se había detenido.

Se adentró del todo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba ligeramente temblando, seguramente por contenerse, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Conduje mis manos hasta tomar su cara para obligarlo a salir de su escondite para quedar uno frente al otro.

Pude atisbar que sus ojos estaban completamente negros por el placer y la lujuria a pesar de la penumbra que nos rodeaba.

Sin duda alguna esta situación era de lo más distinta a la que habíamos tenido en la noche de ayer. Ahora éramos tan delicados, tan lentos... casi parecía que esta era nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor. Incluso parecíamos dos humanos por cómo nos estábamos tratando aunque los demonios no se comportasen así. Solo este comportamiento estaba al alcance de los humanos y de los hanyou al correr sangre humana por nuestra sangre. Eita estaba haciendo un gran e imponente esfuerzo para poder lograr actuar así, estaba segura, totalmente convencida.

Se retiró un poco y volvió adentrase de forma lenta, provocándome un suspiro ahora indoloro a comparación de la primera vez mientras cerraba los ojos ante su atenta pero penetrante mirada. Volví a rodear su cuello, apresándolo con fuerza.

Gruñó de forma ronca.

Y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, solo que ahora con la diferencia de que se había adentrado lo máximo posible a mí.

Solté su cuello y hundí mis garras en las mantas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación de plenitud y placer, emitiendo un largo y casi ahogado gemido.

Ese fue el detonante y esta vez no logró contenerse. Salió y se unió a mí con fuerza en una embestida que iba clamada de pura necesidad y ansiedad.

Volví a gemir y él jadeo, cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

El olor a excitación y de nuestros fluidos mezclados inundaban el lugar, embriagándonos a los dos gracias a los agudos olfatos con los que estábamos dotados. El silencio y eco que nos proporcionaba la cueva hacía que por debajo de nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escucharan perfectamente también las embestidas y estocadas acompañadas del sonido que hacían mis fluidos íntimos cuando él salía de mí para volver a entrar.

Tensé la mandíbula al darme cuenta de que una sensación extraña pero ahora conocida se arremolinaba justo en mi bajo vientre.

Demonios... ¿cómo era posible que tan pronto, yo...?

-Ei-Eita... -le llamé entre jadeos, sintiendo como esa sensación se intensificaba -, voy... pa-para, estoy a... pun-punto... -más que darle a entender que quería que parara, sonó más bien como una súplica para que realmente no se detuviera. Y así lo hizo. Intensificó sus embestidas hasta tal extremo de hacer chocar nuestras caderas con fuerza. Agarré las mantas en mis puños sin importarme tan siquiera en si salían mal paradas, y fue entonces cuando me abandoné al inmenso orgasmo en un grito desgarrador -: ¡Maldición!

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó y mi espalda se arqueó por completo. Tan siquiera atisbé a escuchar en como las mantas se resquebrajaban debajo de mis garras.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, comenzando desde el nacimiento de mi cabello hasta acabar en la punta de los dedos de mis pies. Entonces, una explosión de rayos y truenos ajenos a la tormenta que seguramente se estaría dando en exterior, apareció justo en nuestro punto de unión, provocando que un torrente de lava hirviente recorriera todas mis venas por dentro, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Grité desesperada sin darme cuenta de cómo el orgasmo se había llevado consigo un trozo de mi alma y como algo caliente y viscoso resbalaba por el interior de mis muslos.

Eita aprovechó la postura que había adoptado mi cuerpo involuntariamente para colocar uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi espalda. Acto seguido hizo fuerza y tiró de mí hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas de él, aún entrelazados.

Sé quedó quieto, esperando con la respiración muy agitada a que mi cuerpo retomara su control. Pasados unos segundos, fui capaz de rodear de nuevo su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo mi cara en el hueco de su hombro a la par que me envolvía con su otro brazo por la cintura, manteniendo y reafirmando el abrazo.

-Y te quejabas de qué te habías empapado al pasar por debajo de la cascada... -se mofó con la voz grave. Permanecí en silencio y con los párpados cerrados. No tenía fuerzas aún para contestarle -. Ahora que nos habíamos secado, vas tú y nos mojas de nuevo.

Pude notar desde mi posición como sonreía con suficiencia, satisfecho por haberme dejado con la palabra en la boca... otra vez.

Maldije para mis adentros.

Pegué un respingo por la sorpresa cuando sin previo aviso, salió de mi interior un segundo para poder girar mi inerte cuerpo y obligarme a quedar sentada de espaldas a él, pegándome a su pecho desde atrás. Cruzó las piernas y pude acomodarme mejor entre ellas. Colocó sus manos en mis caderas, y mientras yo buscaba apunto de apoyo poniendo las mías en sus rodillas, volvió a introducirse en una tortuosa lentitud.

La sensación de sentirle llenarme completamente con facilidad, gracias a lo muy húmeda que estaba, me provocó un sonoro suspiro.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás tan siquiera sin abrir los ojos, apoyándola en su hombro. Aprovechó y escondió su rostro en el hueco en mi cuello, pegando su nariz en él.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó con los dientes apretados, aspirando con fuerza por la nariz.

Comenzó a moverme sobre él, elevándome y dejándome caer lento pero profundo. Gemí mordiéndome los labios, comenzando también a moverme por inercia en un balanceo suave, moviendo mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, al compás de los suyos.

-Oye... -me llamó en un susurro. La piel del cuello se me erizó al sentir su cálido aliento.

-¿Mmmm?... -murmuré yo como pude. Parecía que mi cerebro había olvidado la función que tenían las cuerdas vocales para poder centrase solo en las sensaciones que estaba provocándome el demonio lobo.

-Te deseo... -agarró con más fuerza mis caderas, clavándome las uñas con firmeza. Jadeé al instante. -Me haces perder la cordura... eres realmente detestable -su lengua ardiente rozó la piel de mi cuello, justo en donde aún estaban la marcas de sus colmillos -, pero muy, muy embriagante...

Volví a jadear, extasiada. Su voz ronca y rota, sus palabras, sus movimientos, su efluvio, todo él me estaba llevando totalmente a la locura.

Su mano izquierda dejó su lugar, pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que volvió a hablar:

-Arráncame la garra -demandó con urgencia, elevando la voz en un sordo rugido. Eché el rostro hacia adelante, intentando buscar con los ojos nublados lo que intentaba decirme. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se adentró en mí en una estocada rábica. Exhalé el poco aire que llenaban mis pulmones, totalmente ida -. Vamos... ¡hazlo!

Con un esfuerzo realmente demoníaco, enfoqué la vista al frente, posándola en su dedo corazón que apuntaba hacia a mí, mostrándomela.

Si no hubiese sido por el contexto de la situación en la que estábamos, podría haber jurado que estaba listo para atacarme.

Sin tener ya ningún ápice de cordura ni estabilidad sobre mis pensamientos, me la llevé a los colmillos, mordiéndola con fuerza. Moví la cabeza hacia un lado, apretando fuerte con la mandíbula hasta que sentí un crujido. Escupí la garra hacia un lado y volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando volver a mí trance placentero.

-No -demandó mordisqueándome el hombro -. Mira.

Como pude, volví a enfocar la vista al frente con los párpados medió cerrados.

Su mano descendió por mi cuello muy lentamente, rozándome con su dedo inexistente de peligro hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos.

Di un respingo cuando atrapó mi pezón con fuerza, haciendo que se endureciese al instante por el contacto.

Gemí, notando como un fuego abrasador comenzaba de nuevo a posarse entre los pequeños pliegues de mi intimidad, justo en ese punto en donde me había enseñado solo Eita el infinito placer que existía.

Seguí su trayectoria cuando después de unos segundos, volvió a descender, pasando por mi vientre plano hasta llegar en nuestro punto de unión.

Emití un grito ahogado sin poder evitarlo.

Comenzó a mover su dedo justo en esa zona, haciendo círculos sobre él muy lentamente. Fue entonces cuando la vista se me aclaró del todo y lo vi, aparte de sentirlo. Tuve que echar los brazos hacia atrás para poder colgarme de su cuello.

La tenue luz de la hoguera nos proyectaba directamente al sentar sentados de cara a unos metros de ella, dándome una visión perfecta de nuestros cuerpos. Su tez morena contrastaba con la mía nívea, sus enromes y musculosas pero definidas piernas a diferencia de las mías, pequeñas y delicadas, y su mano, grande y algo callosa reposando en nuestro punto de unión mientras su dedo carente de arma se dedicaba a masajearme.

Moví mis caderas más frenéticamente, atontada hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Y de nuevo, ese torrente de fuego ardiente quemó todo mi interior. Agarré su cabello en puños y cerré los párpados con fuerza, llegando a ver luces de colores resplandecientes un par de segundos, dejándome la garganta en un grito desgarrador antes de volver a relajarme por completo sobre su cuerpo.

Pero él siguió con sus embestidas un par de momentos más hasta que sin previo aviso, me tiró hacia adelante, quitando su mano de mi intimidad para colar el brazo por debajo de mi barriga. Y menos mal, porque si no me habría comido las mantas. Puso su otro brazo en el suelo, pegando su espalda a la mía y siguió embistiéndome ahora más rudamente desde atrás, llegando al punto de la locura, adentrándose todo lo posible en mi interior.

-¡Maldición!

En un rápido movimiento en el que ni siquiera pude atisbar, apartó rudamente mi cabello hacia un lado y volvió a morderme con fuerza, justo encima del mordisco. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus mandíbulas se tensaron al punto de llegar a temblar ligeramente mientras se derramaba en mi interior.

Nos quedamos estáticos, yo intentando recuperar el aliento, jadeante y él, respirando con fuerza por las fosas nasales. Sus colmillos se separaron de mi piel cuando se tumbó hacia arriba, saliendo de mi interior y llevándome con él para poder quedar recostada sobre su torso totalmente sudoroso con los párpados cerrados por el cansancio.

Pasados unos minutos comencé a sentir de nuevo sensibilidad en las extremidades, pero permanecí quieta, estaba tan relajada, tan adolorida y tan cansada... no tenía fuerzas tan siquiera para moverme o irme. Aunque en un rinconcito de mi mente había el pensamiento de que en realidad no quería marcharme.

-Sin duda eres la persona a quien más odio del mundo -susurró cansado, paseando su dedo carente de garra por mi espalda desnuda, acariciándome -.

-Es mutuo... -suspire también cansada.

Noté como volvía a sonreír de lado, satisfecho.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la cueva. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las ascuas del fuego, el agua de la cascada, nuestras respiraciones y su vigoroso corazón, acompañado del mío.

Sin duda alguna esta había sido la experiencia más humana de mi existencia... Eita me hacía sentir humana, más incluso de cuando estábamos en la noche tenebrosa sin luna. Y todo por las sensaciones que sólo él era capaz de hacerme sentir, tanto a nivel de remordimientos como placenteras… Si, definitivamente el demonio lobo me hacía sentir más humana.

 **REVIEWS … REVIEWS … REVIEWS**

¡Estoy aquí de nuevo familia virtual!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, esta vez mucho más largo de no normal y sobre todo mucho, pero que mucho más hot. Y para que engañarnos, hasta yo al estar escribiéndolo tenía que parar unos momentos para recuperar el aire ¡hahaha!

Sin duda puedo estar muy, pero que muuuuy orgullosa de este capítulo en concreto. Creo que cada día me voy superando más y más. He intentado plasmar los remordimientos que sentía la hanyou al principio del capítulo y creo que no me quedó muy mal… ¿no?

Y bueno, referente al lemon… (LEMON, LEMON, LEMON EVERY HOT) creo que puedo tirar cohetes. Pienso que es el mejor lemon que he escrito hasta ahora como escritora. Es decir, narrado como primera persona. Espero con ansias que me hagáis saber vuestras opiniones al respeto, y críticas para ayudarme a mejorar cada día.

¿Habéis visto que en esta ocasión ha sido distinto? Tan lento, tan dulce… ¡parece que no sean los mismos locos de la otra noche! Lo único que no ha cambiado ha sido el mordisco de la cúspide… ejem.

En el próximo capítulo agarraos porque aparecerán curvas, y con eso, me refiero a que nuestro querido Inuyasha hará acto de presencia, y sí, se liará muy, pero que muy gorda…

Hasta entonces, esperad solo unos días. Millones de besos de… ¡azúcar!


	9. Respuestas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,al igual que la historia original e idea original.

 **INSTINTO**

Por: _Pinkipick_

Capitulo: **Respuestas**

Una de mis orejas perrunas dio un respingo al sentir algo caliente chocar en ella con mucha suavidad.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y con pereza extrema. Estaba tan relajada… Era como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado luchando sin parar durante horas y ahora hubiera despertado después de una buena dosis de descanso bien necesitado. El chisporroteo del agua de la cascada se escuchaba a lo lejos, haciendo un leve eco agradable en todo el silencio de la cueva.

Inspiré profundamente, pegando un poquito más la nariz a su torso para poder inhalar mejor su efluvio. Bosque, césped mojado, roble, rocío, miel, lirio... Su olor era delicado, fresco, totalmente inusual para ser un demonio lobo. O bueno, quizás era que yo ya no lo encontraba desagradable.

Pasé con mucha suavidad y delicadeza mis dedos por encima de su pecho, con cuidado de no dejarle ningún rasguño con mis garras.

-Has dormido mucho -afirmó en un murmullo grave. Elevé la vista hasta encontrarme con la suya. Me extrañó ver sus ojos ahora de color esmeralda, su color original en vez del negro al que estaba acostumbrada a ver -. Podría haberte matado -sonrió de lado mostrando uno de los colmillos superiores, son suficiencia-.

Sus dedos subieron por mi espalda desnuda, provocándome un escalofrío al sentir sus garras acariciándome, como dando veracidad a sus palabras.

-Pero no lo has hecho -me mofé con retintín, volviendo a posar los ojos en mis dedos que aún seguían paseándose por su pecho -. ¿Nos has tapado tú? -pregunté con curiosidad al darme cuenta de que una manta de pelo también gris claro nos tapaba a los dos.

Soltó un bufido, poniéndose el brazo libre detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y elevando la vista al techo rocoso de la cueva, con la mirada perdida.

-Claro, serás tonta... ¿quién si no? -me encogí de hombros y al ver que quitaba su atención de mi aproveché para escudriñarlo con disimulo.

Su cabello ébano como la noche estaba esparcido sobre las mantas, contrastando con el mío blanco. Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que lo llevaba suelto... seguramente se le habría soltado en medio de... Volví a morderme el labio, sintiendo como los recuerdos recientes atacaban mi mente con fuertes punzadas. Su flequillo revuelto tapaba casi toda su frente y parte del rostro por culpa de los mechones rebeldes, y su nariz, pequeña y algo puntiaguda hacia juego con sus orejas demoniacas. Fui bajando la mirada hasta posarla en su cuello, donde se podían identificar con dificultad pequeños mordiscos y arañazos hechos por mí en un tono rosado, a punto de cicatrizar. Volví a morderme el labio otra vez. Su torso también tenía algunos rasguños a punto de desaparecer pero no le preste mucha atención a eso cuando mis ojos hambrientos se pararon en su pecho musculoso, marcado y definido, mirando cómo subía y bajaba con pasividad a causa de su respiración.

Bajé mis dedos hasta sus abdominales marcados, bordeando con mucha delicadeza su definición y ombligo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza por la caricia, removiéndose un poco de debajo de mi cuerpo y deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos para cogerme firmemente de la cintura, aprisionándome contra él.

Seguí con la caricia, bajando muy despacio hasta llegar el borde de la manta que le cubría hasta las caderas, tapándole el resto del cuerpo.

Sus dientes crujieron y yo volví a morderme el labio con más fuerza.

Su mano, que estaba descansada en un firme agarre sobre mi cintura, descendió por mi costado hasta posarse sobre mis muslos, pasando con sigilo por mis caderas. Di un respingo cuando apretó con fuerza uno de mis cachetes, comenzando a girar su cuerpo hasta estar de costado, quedando frente a mí con un color de ojos más conocido.

Sin mediar palabra y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo con una fiereza y un ímpetu enérgico cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron. En un rápido movimiento se posicionó arriba de mi cuerpo, haciendo que la manta de nos cubría resbalara por nosotros sin poder evitarlo.

Gemí cuando comenzó a darme pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, apoyándose ya en su brazo para no poner su peso encima de mí mientras que con el otro, hacía más firme su agarre.

-Eita –le llamé entre jadeos. Si seguía así sería incapaz de detenerle a tiempo, pero me ignoró y siguió concentrado en lo suyo -. Eita… -pegó su cadera a mi cuerpo, enseñándome, o bueno, mejor dicho, haciéndome sentir su… totalmente para otro asalto. Gemí, provocándole una risita por mi reacción –Para, en serio. –mi voz sonó más débil de lo que hubiese querido.

-Tu olor no me dice que pare… -contratacó sin apartase ni un centímetro. Quitó su mano de mi cachete y la coló hasta mi entrepierna. Jadeé sonoramente, teniéndome que agarrar a sus hombros por el contacto –Y esto menos… ¿ves? –sacó la mano de entre nuestros cuerpos, parándola frente a mi vista, abandonando mi cuello y dedicándome una mueca de plena satisfacción.

-Eres un idiota, y un imbécil… -aparté la mirada hacia un lado, acalorada. Pero tenía razón. No sabía lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca. Simplemente se incendiaba, no había más. Los instintos primarios se me encendían a la mínima, y más ahora, que ya había tanteado lo que se podía sentir. Sonrió con suficiencia y le miré ceñuda. Estaba claro que estaba riéndose de mí en mi cara por las reacciones totalmente involuntarias de mi cuerpo. Le pegué un manotazo en el brazo, obligándole a salir de encima de mí para estirarse de nuevo bocarriba. Protestó, pero antes de que volviese a la posición, me incliné hacia él, poniendo parte de mi peso en su torso para inmovilizarle y teniendo cuidado de taparme el pecho con uno de mis brazos para que no se viese más de lo necesario. Se percató y levantó una ceja. Volví a mirarle ceñuda -¿Algún problema?

-Sí, que eres muy boba. Hace unas horas te tenía a cuatro –no le di tiempo a terminar.

-¡Cállate! –grité tapándole la boca. Bastante vergonzoso era hacerlo como para que ahora lo dijese en voz alta. ¿Es qué era tonto o qué? –Bien, escúchame –dije con firmeza, captando su atención. Paró de protestar, quedándose quieto de nuevo, expectante -. Si quieres continuar con lo que has comenzado, -tragué saliva solo de pensar en lo que estaríamos haciendo ahora si no le hubiera detenido –tendrás que responderme a unas cuantas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Se quedó callado unos instantes. Finalmente asintió, no muy convencido.

Suspiré, dando gracias a los dioses. Estaba segura de que había aceptado porque sólo le interesaba continuar con la racha de sexo desenfrenado. Y para que engañar, yo también quería seguir, pero primero aprovecharía la oportunidad para enterarme de todo y resolver todas las dudas de mi cabeza.

Le quité las manos de la boca con cautela, mirándole amenazadoramente para que no abriera el hocico. Me acomodé de costado, poniendo el codo en las mantas y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano. Eita hizo lo mismo, por lo que nos quedamos en la misma posición frente a frente. La manta volvió a moverse por inercia, por lo que en un rápido movimiento la aprisioné contra mi cuerpo, tapándome hasta el cuello.

Negó con la cabeza al ver mi reacción, pero también aprovechó para acomodársela de nuevo sobre sus caderas. Bien, así no tendría distracciones. A parte de tenerle en frente con el torso descubierto, enseñándome directamente ese cuerpo… Tragué saliva, intentando mantenerme firme.

-Vale, primero quiero saber por qué me mentiste al decirme que no recordabas quien era –ea, ahí iba la primera pregunta.

Endureció el rostro, algo incómodo.

-No te mentí, no sabía quién eras.

Zurcí el ceño.

-No me mientas. Si lo haces, no volverás a tocarme –le dije serena pero contundente.

Arrugó las cejas, pero se rindió ante la amenaza. Sonreí interiormente. Esto de tener el control sobre él… me estaba comenzando a gustar.

-Te reconocí mucho antes de verte aquel día en que estabas en el claro con ese amigo tuyo–cerró los parpados con desagrado, escupiendo la palabra "amigo" con veneno -. Pero me pareció más apropiado fingir.

No pude evitar mirarle incrédula.

-Si sabias que era yo… ¿por qué no te limitaste a decírmelo y ya? –si hubiese pasado así todo habría sido más fácil, estaba segura.

-Todo pasó de improvisto –apretó el puño con fuerza, arrugando las cejas otra vez -.

-Pero a ver –se sentó de golpe, dejándome con la frase a medio hacer y sin entender absolutamente nada. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era teorías y respuestas incoherentes que no tenían nada que ver entre sí.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas! ¿Quieres? Me estás poniendo nervioso. Te lo contaré yo, desde el principio, y no quiero que me interrumpas –gruñó molesto con el puño cerrado y levantado. La paciencia no era su punto fuerte. Le miré enfadada, ¿pero quién se creía que era para hablarme en ese tono? Pero permanecí callada, a la espera de que diera comienzo a su explicación.

Cogió aire, elevando las rodillas por debajo de la manta y apoyando sus brazos en ellas. Yo permanecí quieta, observando como ponía sus ojos en sus ahora manos entrelazadas.

-Recuerdo todo, -comenzó a decir –recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños nos volvimos inseparables. Incluso recuerdo todavía en cómo nos conocimos –contuve el aliento sin poder evitarlo -. Creo que fue a los cinco años, y estuvimos cada día pegados hasta que aproximadamente tuvimos doce o trece años –endureció el rostro, entrelazándose los dedos -. Por suerte no coincidí con ese estúpido humano, si no, lo habría matado en ese entonces.

-¿Cóm… -giró el rostro bruscamente, mirándome muy amenazadoramente para que me callase. Apreté los labios, conteniéndome las ganas de hablar.

-Cuando él volvió –dijo refiriéndose a Ganku y volviendo a posar la vista en sus manos. Cogió aire -… no me marché precisamente por eso, -respiró hondo, cuadrando los hombros – me marché porque cuando crecimos, comencé a sentir una especia de instintos hacia a ti. –Entreabrí los labios para dejar escapar el aire de mis pulmones por ellos. Todo esto… era demasiada información. Información demasiado sincera –Comenzaste a cambiar, y pasaste de ser una niña a ser una adolescente, pasando por todas las etapas que eso conlleva, -volvió a mirarme, pero ahora con una sonrisa picara en los labios –y claro, yo también.

Recordé sin poder evitar el día en que se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno, dejándome un vacío muy hondo… pero que luego, fue llenado por Ganku al volver de su primer entreno de exterminador.

-Sí, de eso me acuerdo. Podrías haberte despedido por lo menos –le bufé con algo de rabia.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estar a tu lado era una tortura, por eso decidí marcharme. Eras mi compañera de luchas y entrenos, sólo eso. A parte que me caías fatal, y aunque teníamos beneficios al juntaros para entrenar y todo eso, tu olor me era repugnante. Y lo sigue siendo –soltó una risita y yo levanté una ceja.

-Te he dicho que no me mientas.

Volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, ahora tu olor no me resulta desagradable, es más bien embriagante –se sinceró. Por lo visto le ocurría lo mismo que a mí, ya no lo sentía repugnante, sino todo lo contrario como si tu olor me llamase, como si me dijese que eres necesaria para mí, no lo sé muy bien… -suspiró –Ahora sólo me estoy dejando llevar por él –volvió a removerse los dedos, algo incómodo con la situación mientras yo solo me dedicaba a escucharle atentamente -. Al principio, luego de volver a vernos, no quise admitirlo, pero fue tu aroma quien me avisó de algún modo la situación en la que estabas. Y no iba a permitir que ese te besara, por eso corrí todo lo que daban mis piernas hasta interrumpiros –apretó la mandíbula -. Si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, lo habría matado.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada a su lado. Lo miré incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Enton- Entonces… ¿lo hiciste a propósito? –tartamudeé. Siguió sin mirarme.

-Sí, esa y las demás –volvió a endurecer el semblante -. No podía soportar que tan siquiera te pusiese la mano encima. Cuando te abrazó días después estuve a punto de intervenir, pero por suerte te alejaste y no tuve que hacer nada –aquel día… fue cuando Ganku me dijo que se marchaba y sin previo aviso me arrulló en sus brazos cuando sentí una sensación amanzánate. Mi mandíbula volvió a desencajarse -.

-Me separé de él por que sentí una sensación que me decía que debía de hacerlo… -murmuré más para mí que para él. Giró el rostro, interrogante.

-¿Quizás… sentiste mi presencia?

Me encogí de hombros, volviendo a enfocar en él mis ojos dorados.

-Puede ser… tampoco lo tengo muy claro. Sólo sé sentía una sensación que me decía que tenía que alejarme.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos instantes, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Adopté su misma postura, reposando la barbilla sobre mis rodillas con la mente y la mirada igual de perdida que la suya.

Mi mente volvió a volar hasta aquel día. Eita, él había interrumpido la escena para que… mi mejor amigo no me besara, igual que la noche en que me amenazó. También había sido su esencia, por decirlo de alguna manera lo que me obligó a separarme de sus brazos el día que me dijo que se marchaba, estaba segura. Sin duda el demonio lobo y yo estábamos en cierto modo conectados.

Levanté una ceja.

-No creo que seas el único en sentir esa especie… -busqué la palabra correcta –instinto… -me miró sin entender –Cuando esos ogros estaban atacándote, no me pensé dos veces en ir en tu ayuda, pero cuando comenzamos nuestra propia batalla –bajé la mirada, sonrojada sin poder evitarlo – fue como si algo estallase dentro de mí, como si tu hubieras sido el detonante de algo, -lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, sonrojada ya hasta las orejas por mi confesión tan sincera –y me dejé llevar, ya sabes…

Me encogí mientras se sumía profundamente en sus pensamientos. Sin duda esto también le había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Así que es mutuo… -sonrió de lado, inclinándose en mi dirección. Asentí sin poder mirarle por la vergüenza –Entonces… aprovechemos el tiempo, ¿no?

Cerré los ojos cuando volvió a morderme levemente el cuello, provocándome otro escalofrío. Me empujó por el hombro y no pude evitar caer de nuevo de espaldas sobre las mantas, con él encima.

-Eh, pero que sepas que me caes fatal, y que serás siempre una estúpida gata con orejas de perro –se mofó mirándome a la cara con una mirada divertida.

Ahora era la mía.

-Para mí siempre serás también un demonio lobo enclenque, aunque lo único que tengas de lobo sea la pestilente olor… y la cola.

Afiló la mirada y yo sonreí con malicia.

Volvió a inclinarse y se abalanzó a mi boca, mordiéndome con rabia el labio inferior, provocándome un gemido. Entonces, volvimos a tener otra de nuestras peculiares batallas, en donde lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la cueva eran nuestros gemidos, suspiros, jadeos, y sobre todo… mordiscos.

…

Mis orejas dieron un respingo, obligándome a salir del placentero trance.

-¿Has escuchado eso? -pregunté sofocada, buscando su mirada.

-Guarda silencio -demandó con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de buscar el hueco de mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, centrándome solo en las sensaciones que Eita me daba. Habíamos vuelto a hacerlo después de todas las explicaciones, y nos habíamos vuelto a dormir. Y ahora, otra vez estábamos retocándonos como dos fieras inquietas. Las conexiones de mi cabeza habían dejado de hacer contacto al perder la cuenta de cuantas nos habíamos abandonado al placer, sin embargo...

Las orejas me dieron otro respingo, pero esta vez girando en dirección al exterior.

Abrí los ojos con terror.

Sin ser muy consciente, aparté de un manotazo al demonio lobo, obligándole a salir de encima de mí. Me gruñó, pero al ver mi cara cambio el semblante, expectante.

-¿Lo has escuchado? -inquirí extrañada mientras me sentaba y me tapaba el cuerpo con la manta ante su atenta mirada.

Puso cara de concentración, agudizando el odio. Dos segundos después negó con la cabeza.

-Espera... -de repente caí en la cuenta -¿cuánto hace que estamos aquí?

Se sentó cruzando las piernas, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome como si no hablase su idioma.

-No lo sé, quizás haya amanecido ya -volvió a inclinarse para buscar mi mejilla e intentar besarme de nuevo sin importarle el tema.

Me quedé estática y con la mandíbula tan desencajada que hasta me daba la sensación de que estaba tocando las mantas con ella. Tan siquiera pude sentir el tacto de su palma sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber. Retrocedió un poco pero sin apartar la mano, mirándome interrogante.

No contesté.

Mi cabeza quedó en blando totalmente. En un repentino movimiento me di la vuelta y comencé a vestirme con mis ropas –gracias a los dioses intactas –, dejándole parado en el sitio como si fuese una estatua de piedra. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse por sí sola. Si lo que mis orejas habían escuchado era de verdad… estaría acabada. La voz se había sentido tan débilmente que ni él había sido capaz de escucharla, pero yo, al tener mis orejas perrunas… Tragué saliva, comenzando a sudar frío mientras me ataba por último el hakama a mi cintura con mucha rapidez.

-¡Eh! –Exclamó cogiéndome del brazo y girándome cuando estaba a punto de saltar a la cascada para salir de la cueva. Ni me inmuté al ver que estaba desnudo de arriba abajo -¿qué es lo que pasa? –Afiló la mirada –No puedes irte, lo sabes –apretó con más fuerza el agarre de su mano.

-Me están buscando –susurré ida. Abrió los ojos poco a poco mientas aflojaba sus garras poco a poco hasta dejarme el brazo libre –Anoche tenía que haber ido a casa de mis tíos a cenar… ¡y no fui!

-¿Y eso que importa? –preguntó sin más acercándose a sus ropas y comenzando a vestirse.

-¡Claro que importa estúpido imbécil! –chillé con rabia. Pero no iba a seguir con esta tonta discusión, por supuesto. Giré mi cuerpo y de un salto ágil me posicioné fuera de la cueva, cayendo justo en medio del río.

Palidecí al ver al sol salir de entre las montañas con algunas nubes visibles. Efectivamente, había amanecido y yo había estado desaparecida toda la mañana, toda la tarde, y toda la noche.

Me impulsé con fuerza hasta fuera del agua, corriendo todo lo que daban mis piernas temblorosas para llegar al poblado. Conforme me iba aproximando podía escuchar más claramente las voces de mis tíos, Shippo, Rin, y…

De un último salto caí justo a varios metros de distancia de ellos, saliendo del bosque.

Mis pulmones, mi mente y mi cuerpo dejaron de funcionar en ese momento.

-¡Izayoi!

La voz de mi madre se escuchó en un grito por toda la distancia cuando me vio, comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba parada –básicamente porque yo no podía moverme por estar paralizada-, pero se detuvo de repente con una mueca desconcertada. Lo mismo pasó en los rostros de los presentes. Habían pasado de tener una cara aliviada, a preocupada. Los ojos de mi madre se posaron detrás de mí y por inercia hice lo mismo, girándome levemente hasta posar la mirada donde la suya.

Mis piernas flaquearon al ver a mi padre parado justo en borde de bosque, justo por donde yo había salido, con unas telas rojas y otras blancas de pelo muy sucias entre las garras.

Las extendió hacia nosotros, y aunque estábamos a metros de distancia, pude identificar perfectamente de que se trataba. Era lo que quedaba de mi ropa y la de Eita de primera noche.

Si antes pensaba que estaba acabada por todo esto, ahora acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

 **REVIEWS**

¡Hola a todos mis lectores!

Ha pasado una semana justa desde la última vez que publiqué.

Veréis, he estado muy liada, y no me ha sido casi imposible sacar tiempo… Pero aquí estoy.

Bien, este capítulo es algo cortito, pero con mucha información (perdonad si os parece poco… a mi me lo parece porque me exijo demasiado… no sé si habré cumplido) Espero que os hayan sido aclaradas algunas cosas como le ha pasado a la jovencita Izayoi, que por cierto, se ha metido en un buen lío… Imaginaos la escena: Todos y Kagome a un extremo, Inuyasha con las ropa del "delito" en el otro, y ella en medio. A ver cómo sale de esta… ejem.

¡Por cierto, nota importante! Estaré días sin publicar porque empiezo a trabajar en breve, porque me ingresan el hospital por temas de salud y… ¡por que el día 2 de Mayo nace mi cuarta sobrina!

Entenderme… pero que sepáis que seguiré fiel a esta historia. El próximo capítulo estará como muy tarde publicado en dos semanas. Mientras tanto quedaos con la intriga de que pasará ahora con la familia y sus consecuencias… ¿Qué hará nuestro querido híbrido al respecto? No sé por qué pero algo me dice que nada bueno…

Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, y las lecturas. Y no dudéis en hacerme saber cualquier cosa, todo me sirve de ayuda si viene de vosotros.

Muchos besos y disculpad mi demora.


End file.
